The Chronicles of a Ghost
by Karolina Phantom
Summary: Sentimientos encontrados... Sueños Extraños... El enemigo más cerca que nunca... Y Danny tendra que tomar una decisión que decidira el rumbo de su destino... Solo un pequeño hilo de tiempo hay entre la vida y la muerte...
1. Sentimientos encontrados

**The Chronicles of a Ghost**

**Capitulo 1: _Sentimientos Encontrados._**

-¡Por Dios! Es el último día de vacaciones, ¿No podrías molestarme mañana?-dijo un joven fantasma de cabello blanco, ojos verdes y traje negro con las iniciales DP en su pecho.

-Lo siento, pero la cacería comenzó antes-contesto un fantasma que en un principio había sorprendido al joven fantasma. Tenía una especie de armadura metálica, de la cual salían toda clase de armas.

Skullker, el mejor cazador de la zona fantasma estaba de nuevo, tratando de cazar a Danny Phantom, un chico fantasma.

-Esta bien, tu lo quisiste-dijo Danny lanzando un rayo de ectoplasma de su mano.

-Vamos chico fantasma, ¿es lo mejor que puedes hacer?

-No me provoques…

Le lanzo de nuevo un rayo fantasma, pero lo evadió, estaba comenzando a colmar la paciencia del fantasma.

Ambos fantasmas volaban sobre el Parque de una ciudad llama Amity Park, en la cuál, una escena como esa no era novedad, casi a diario se veían luchas de fantasmas ahí.

-¡Danny!-grito una chica de cabello negro y ojos color violeta desde abajo-¡Toma!-dijo lanzando una especie de termo.

-¡Gracias!-Danny tomo el termo y lo dirigió hacia Skullker, pero este evadió su rayo. Ahora si, el chico estaba molesto.

-¡QUEDATE QUIETO!

Sin pensarlo, salió a relucir el último de sus poderes, el lamento fantasmagórico, el solo tenía que gritar y unas especies de ondas bastante poderosas derribaban hasta el rival más fuerte. Dejo noqueado por completo a Skullker. Finalmente tomo el termo y lanzando una especie de rayo metió al fantasma inconsciente en él.

El chico fantasma bajo al suelo y se transforma en una persona de cabello negro y ojos azules, Danny Fentom.

-¿Estas bien Danny?-dijo la chica que anteriormente había lanzado el termo. Su nombre es Sam, es la "mejor amiga" de Danny, tiene cabello negro, ojos color violeta y piel blanca, también es delgada. Junto con Tucker, se conocen desde 2do año de primaria, ella es la que razona mejor de los tres, es ultrareciclovegetariana y gótica.

-Si, logre controlar es poder ya

-Eso fue genial-dijo un chico moreno acercándose también. Su nombre es Tucker, es el mejor amigo de Danny, tiene cabello negro, ojos verdes, y piel morena, es delgado también. Tucker es alguien gracioso, le gusta la tecnología y siempre lleva consigo su mini-computador o PDA.

-Lamento que no pudiéramos ir al cine-le dijo el chico de ojos azules-De verdad me cansa que los fantasmas acaben con la poca vida social que tengo

-Vamos Danny, sabes que a Tucker y a mi no nos molesta cazar fantasmas contigo

-Lo se, pero a veces quisiera tener una vida normal

-¡Hey! No lo digas de broma, esto es mucho mejor que ir al cine-dijo Tucker.

Danny sonrío un poco, pero era cierto. Desde aquel accidente en el laboratorio de sus padres había pasado de ser Danny Fentom a ser Danny Phantom, un chico mitad fantasma que tiene que salvar a sus amigos, familia y, a veces, al mismo mundo, de las amenazas fantasmagóricas que soltaba de vez en cuando el portal que sus padres o que Vlad crearon.

-Como sea Danny, aun podemos comer una nieve-dijo Sam-¿Les Parece?

-Yo no puedo-dijo Tucker mirando su PDA-Tengo que llegar a la casa antes de las 9:00pm

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron ambos chicos.

-Mis padres dijeron que ya que mañana entramos a clases quieren que comience bien las clases ¬¬

-Esta bien-dijo Sam-Nos vemos mañana

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que se dirigía Tucker hasta llegar a una parte del parque en la que vendían nieves. Compraron un par de conos de nieve y se sentaron en una banca que estaba ahí cerca.

-¿Y que tal tu verano?-pregunto Sam-¿Cómo estuvo el campamento?

-Bien, mejor de lo que esperaba ¿Y aquí que hicieron?-contesto Danny.

-No mucho, no es lo mismo sin ti…

Danny casi se atraganta con la nieve al escuchar esto, se sonrojo un poco. Sam pareció notarlo.

-Quiero decir, es que, bueno, el cazar fantasmas ya se hizo parte de mi vida y pues era aburrido el no ver ni si quiera al fantasma de las cajas-dijo la chica rápidamente sin evitar poder esconder el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Ya veo…

"_Entonces era eso, ella había extrañado a Danny Phantom, no a Danny Fentom… Genial, hasta en eso afectaba mi vida el ser mitad fantasma…"_ pensó el chico mitad fantasma _"Un momento, ¿Y por que me importa tanto eso?" _se dijo hacia sus adentros.

-Pero ya, de verdad, ¿Que hicieron Tucker y tu este verano? Debieron haber ido a algún lado-dijo Danny tratando de desviar la conversación.

-Pues yo conocí a alguien…

-Cof, cof-ahora si se había atragantado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, si, solo que trague un pedazo muy frío… Y… ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?

-No, era un chico que vino por las vacaciones, de Canadá…

-Genial, otro Gregor…-susurro Danny.

-¿Disculpa?

-Nada, y… ¿Qué paso?

-Pues nos llevamos bastante bien…Y estuvimos juntos mientras estuvo aquí.

Danny había cambiado su estado drásticamente. De estar relajado mientras comía un delicioso helado, había pasado a estar tenso. Sentía como le hervía la sangre mientras su amiga le contaba todo eso, trato de controlarse y no apretar demasiado el cono de nieve para no desbaratarlo del coraje, pero su otra mano comenzó a resplandecer…

-Y la verdad, era alguien agradable, pero…

-¡Y si era tan agradable! ¿Por qué no estas con él ahora?-dijo el chico mientras finalmente había arrojado la nieve al suelo y levantada ambas manos al cielo, haciendo que su mano izquierda lanzara un rayo de ectoplasma hacia el cielo. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

Sam lo miró extrañada y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si-dijo tratando de calmarme, pero había un sentimiento dentro de el muy extraño… ¿Estaba celoso?-¡Pero no me cambies el tema!-continuo.

-Danny, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Nada, ahora dime ¿Por qué estas aquí, conmigo, cuando podrías estar con ese tipo tan maravilloso?

-¡Tranquilízate! El se regreso a Canadá, solo estaba de vacaciones no tienes por que… Oh, ya veo…-dijo lo ultimo más calmada.

-¡¿Qué!

-Estas celoso-dijo algo ruborizada.

-¡No es verdad! Yo solo… Es que él… ¿Qué tal si era un fantasma?

-¡¿Qué! Por Dios Danny, no seas ridículo, solo admite que…

-¡NO ESTOY CELOSO!-grito furioso-Solo estoy diciendo que no lo conocías bien y…

-¡¿Y TU SI! ¡POR FAVOR DANIEL, DEJA DE INVENTAR TEORÍAS ABSURDAS CADA VEZ QUE ALGUIEN SE ME ACERQUE PARA ESTAR CONMIGO!

El chico guardo silencio, se había calmado al fin. _"Me llamo Daniel…"_ ella nunca lo llamaba así, solo que estuviera muy molesta…

-¡ADEMAS, PARA TU INFORMACIÓN, AUNQUE ÉL ESTUVIERA AQUÍ, DE TODOS MODOS ESTARÍA AQUÍ CONTIGO POR QUE TENIAMOS TODO EL VERANO SIN VERNOS!

-Sam, yo…

-¡YA! ¡CALLATE!-tomo su mochila de araña y se la puso-¡ADIOS!

El chico de cabello negro y ojos azules se quedo parado ahí mirando como su amiga se alejaba a toda prisa ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué había reaccionado así?... No lo sabía, pero el reciente sentimiento que coraje se había transformado en sentimiento de culpa.

"_Muy bien Daniel, ahora si la hiciste…"_pensó.

Se transformó en fantasma asegurándome de que nadie lo viera y comenzó a volar, era lo que más le gustaba… Esta bien, tenía sus ventajas ser mitad fantasma…

Comenzó a reflexionar, aun no sabía que era lo que había pasado, pero había un sentimiento que estaba ahí, algo extraño, que surgía cada vez que la veía, pero… No, no podía ser, era absurdo, de solo pensarlo… Pero tenía sentido… Tal vez Sam había tenido razón y él… Estaba celoso

-¡No estaba celoso!-se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero tenía sentido, esa estúpida teoría de que el tipo fuera un fantasma, fue peor que cuando intentó culpar a Gregor de que era uno de los tipos de blanco…

Pero Sam, ella era su amiga, no podía gustarle… Aunque eso podría explicar por que había estado pensando en ella todo el verano…

"_Un momento" _pensó_ "Nadie dijo en ningún momento que me gustara… ¡Diablos! ¿Dónde esta el fantasma de las cajas cuando se le necesita?"_

Que confuso era todo eso…


	2. Aceptando la realidad

_**The Chronicles of a Ghost**_

**Capitulo 2: **_**Aceptando la realidad.**_

Danny estaba en su cuarto recostado sobre su cama, mientras lo sucedido anteriormente lo hacia pensar en todo lo ocurrido hace un año.

Un año... Era increíble que ya hubiera pasado un año del accidente en el laboratorio.

Se levante de la cama y se dirigió al espejo. Observó con detenimiento su cara, todo parecía normal, sus ojos azules denotaban algo de tristeza y su cabello negro estaba igual que siempre, algo alborotado pero con estilo, o al menos eso decía Sam.

Sam… Se había pasado el verano pensando en ella, aun no entendía por que, pero los acontecimientos del último año los habían unido bastante, bueno, el hecho de tener que cazar fantasmas y evitar que la gente se de cuenta de que es mitad fantasma era algo difícil, pero gracias Sam y Tucker, las cosas se hacían un poco más simples.

Pero después de lo que había pasado esta noche, ella no querría volver a verlo…

"_¡Y sigo pensando en ella!¿Qué me pasa?"_ pensó

Desde que Ember lo había hechizado, la había visto diferente, era difícil de explicar…

"_O tal vez solo despertó el sentimiento que estaba dormido…"_

¡Era ridículo! No… No podía ser, Sam era su amiga, y…

"_¿Entonces por que me porte así con ella?"_

Sus pensamientos lo iban a matar, por suerte, lo salvo el sonido de que su celular había recibido un mensaje.

Tomo el aparato y lo reviso, el mensaje era de Tucker.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso? Sam me llamo furiosa…"

Genial, ya se lo había dicho.

"Conéctate a tu cuenta de correo para hablar…" le contesto

Encendió la computadora y se conecte a su cuenta de correo y chat para poder hablar con Tucker, a los pocos minutos, Tucker entro también.

::Tucker:: Que fue lo que hiciste amigo?

::Danny:: Que fue lo que te dijo?

::Tucker:: No mucho, solo me dijo que eras un idiota, y le prometí hablar contigo para poder ver que pasaba, que le hiciste?

::Danny:: Bueno… Digamos que me comento sobre un tipo que conoció en vacaciones… Y yo le dije que podía ser un fantasma…

::Tucker:: Te refieres a Harry?

::Danny:: No me dijo como se llamaba…

::Tucker:: No te preocupes, el tipo vino solo de vacaciones, es buena onda, pero no significa ningún peligro ;)

::Danny:: A que te refieres con que no significa ningún peligro?

::Tucker:: Vamos Danny, ya deberías de haber admitido la verdad desde hace tiempo…

::Danny:: De verdad, no se de que hablas

::Tucker:: No te hagas, te gusta Sam

::Danny:: No me gusta!

::Tucker:: Claro, por eso cuando Gregor llego tu insistías en que era uno de los hombres de blanco y ahora le dices que este tipo era un fantasma, eso fue peor que lo de Gregor, se te acaban las excusas…

::Danny:: Pero podría ser…

::Tucker:: De veras Danny, si te gusta díselo

::Danny:: Pero no me gusta!

::Tucker:: Apostaría mi PDA a que es mentira! Y sabes que de verdad me gusta mi PDA

::Danny:: …

::Tucker:: Estas ahí?

::Danny:: Si

::Tucker:: Y que harás?

::Danny:: No lo se…

::Tucker:: Que tal si comienzas por admitir que te gusta?

::Danny:: Pero yo… Es que nunca lo había pensado así…

::Tucker:: Vamos, sabes que desde que Ember te hechizo paso algo…

::Danny:: Pero fue solo por el hechizo!

::Tucker:: Fue un empujoncito, lo demás se dio solo, no vas a encender una fogata que ya esta encendida, digamos que Ember solo la avivo un poco más…

::Danny:: No lo creo,,, pero oye, mañana hablamos.

::Tucker:: Ok.

El chico apago la computadora, regreso a su cama y observo el techo mientras que por la ventana la luz solar se agotaba, estaba oscureciendo. Mientras en su cabeza se arremolinaban un mar de pensamientos, poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto tarde y para tratar de llegar un poco a tiempo voló a la escuela, literalmente.

Cuando llegó, salió del baño de los hombres ya como Danny Fentom y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Tucker y Sam.

-Hola chicos

-Nos vemos luego Tucker-dijo Sam sin dirigirle ni la palabra ni la mirada.

-¿Aun esta enojada conmigo?

-Sip

-Creo que le debo una disculpa

-Francamente tienes razón, eso de que el tipo fuera fantasma fue ridículo

-¿De que lado estas?

-Es la verdad amigo, pero entre las disculpas te va a preguntar por que te portaste así

-La verdad no lo se

-Lo sabes, es solo que evades la realidad

-Yo… -Danny abrió la boca para defenderse pero no le servía de mucho negar todo, comenzaba a pensar que Tucker tenía razón.

-¿Lo ves?

-Creo que… Tienes razón

-¡Bravo! El primer paso es la aceptación, después se lo dices a ella

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Estas loco?!¡No puedo decírselo!

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que es mi amiga, además que tal si no funciona, terminaría arruinando nuestra amistad

-¿Entonces vas a seguir así por los próximos años cuando entonces maduraras y tomaras valor para decirle lo que sientes, pero te darás cuenta que ya es tarde y estará con un tipo, que por cierto, no será un fantasma?

El chico ojiazul lo miró con cierto resentimiento, pero sabía que en el fondo Tucker tenía razón.

-Entiéndeme un poco-dijo Danny al fin, en modo de defensa-No es fácil, la ultima vez que le dije a una chica que la quería me rechazo, y eso que según yo, creía que si funcionaria

-Es diferente, ella era una caza fantasmas e iba a ser difícil que ambos llevaran su doble vida, además, Sam tiene ventaja, ella sabe tu secreto…

Danny lo pensó por un momento, en eso Tucker tenía razón, Sam sabía de su doble vida, incluso le ayudaba a hacerla más fácil…

-No lo se-respondió al fin.

-Bueno, pues piénsalo

Ambos se dirigieron a la primera clase del día.

El tiempo paso más rápido de cómo Danny hubiera querido, al final aceptó que le pediría una disculpa a Sam, pero no le diría los motivos de sus suposiciones.

"Eh… Hola, necesito hablarte a la salida, Danny"

Le mando un mensaje a su celular, y espero afuera de la escuela, a un lado de los escalones de la entrada.

-Hola-dijo la chica cuando llego al fin.

-Hola-respondió un poco nervioso.

-¿Y bien¿De que querías hablar?

-Pues… -_"Toma valor, toma valor… Es solo una disculpa"_- Yo…. Lo… Siento mucho como me porte a---

De pronto se callo en seco. Danny miro a lo s alrededores como esperando algo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto confundida su amiga.

No contesto. Solo siguió buscando algo o alguien a su alrededor.

-Nada… -contesto al fin.

De pronto, Danny soltó su aliento azul, eso solo significaba algo: un fantasma estaba cerca.

-¡Diablos!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Un fantasma… -la tomo de la mano y se escondieron detrás de un árbol.

-¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!

Un aro de luz apareció en medio del cuerpo de Danny y se extendió por todo este, dejando finalmente ver a un chico mitad fantasma de cabello blanco, ojos verdes y traje negro: Danny Phantom. El reciente fantasma se elevo al cielo y busco por los alrededores alguna seña de agresión perteneciente a algún fantasma, pero no vio nada. Todo había parecido una falsa alarma.

"_Es Extraño, nunca me había pasado esto"_

Bajo con Sam quien lo miraba algo confusa.

-¿Quién era?

-Nadie,,, al parecer fue falsa alarma, pero nunca me había pasado…

-Tal vez estas nervioso o preocupado, que se yo…

-Si, supongo-dijo volviendo a la normalidad y mirando aun a su alrededor-En fin… ¿En que estábamos?

-Me decías que ayer…

-Aaaahhh, cierto,,, es que creo que me comporte como un idiota y yo… ¿Qué te pasa?

Sam estaba mirándolo, pero sonreía como ocultando algo.

-No importa-dijo al fin.

-¿Pero por que me mirabas así?

-No importa, y ya no te preocupes por lo de ayer-dijo tomándolo del brazo-Vamos, quede con Tucker en Nasty Burger…

-Esta bien…


	3. Entre la verdad y el desastre

**The Chronicles of a Ghost**

**Capitulo 3: _Entre la verdad y el desastre._**

_¿Cuándo y Como? Mas que nada ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo le iba a decir a Sam que significaba algo más que mi amiga?_

Muchas de estas preguntas se arremolinaban en la mente de Danny. Estaba recostado sobre su cama, y aun no sabía que era lo que iba a hacer.

Tenía que decírselo, eso estaba claro, pero ¿Cómo?

Comenzó a cuestionarse si estaba bien el hecho de sentirse así… Y es que ni si quiera Valerie, la chica con la que anteriormente había estado había saliendo, había despertado tal sentimiento en él…

"_¡Wow! Creo que eso ya son palabras mayores."_ Pensó.

Entre tantos pensamientos termino por quedarse dormido.

_Danny empezó a ver como volaba hasta llegar a Wisconsin, al castillo de Vlad._

_Llego al laboratorio y comenzó a buscar algo, pero no sabía que, no podía controlar su cuerpo, era eso o estaba viendo todo aquello por medio de los ojos de otra persona, finalmente encontró el aparato con el que Vlad le había quitado sus poderes una vez, cuando lo habían visitado Danny y su madre, hace tiempo atrás._

_-¿QUIEN ERES TU?_

_Vlad lanzó un rayo de ectoplasma, pero lo esquivo._

"_¿Cómo que quien soy yo?" pensó Danny. ¿Que estaba muy oscuro o de plano no veía que era Danny?... A menos que no fuera Danny…_

_-¿De verdad no lo sabes?-contesto una voz fría, ajena a la de Danny, pero remotamente familiar._

_-¡FUERA DE MI LABORATORIO! ¡NO SABES CON QUIEN TE METES!-dijo Vlad transformándose._

_Vlad también era mitad fantasma, pero a diferencia de Danny, el tenía con sus poderes 21 años, una gran desventaja que tenía Danny y que le echaba en cara cada que peleaban. Extrañamente, esa vez, se sentía más fuerte, como si fuera alguien más…._

_-Claro que lo se, estoy ¿como decirlo? a punto de destruir a Vlad Plasmius_

_Ante la mirada de asombro de Vlad, desapareció y apareció detrás de Vlad desactivando sus poderes con el aparato._

_-¿Me vas a destruir?-dijo Vlad de rodillas en el suelo._

_-Aun no… Primero, me ayudaras…. Te necesito para destruirlo…_

_-¿A quien?-pregunto Vlad tratando de alcanzar uno de sus armas, pero fue más rápido._

_-AAAAAHHHHHH!_

_Le había lanzado un rayo de ectoplasma._

_-Ni lo intentes, soy más fuerte que tu, así que no se te ocurra…_

_-¿Quién eres?-preguntó a duras penas._

_-Te sorprendería la respuesta-dijo mientras se bajaba la capucha de la cabeza y dejaba ver su rostro._

_-No… No puedes ser… _

_-Si, si puede…_

_-Pero ¿Qué te paso? Te ves…_

_-¿Diferente? Lo se, pero te sorprendería el por que me veo así…_

_-¿De que te serviría alguien como yo?_

_-Bien, necesito el cuerpo de alguien, y tú eres el único disponible_

_Lanzó otro rayo de ectoplasma hasta dejarlo inconsciente…_

-NOOOOOOOOOO!

Danny despertó sobresaltado, miro a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba en su cuarto. Se llevo la mano a la frente, estaba sudando, luego una pequeña punzada de dolor atravesó por su cabeza cabeza, se levanto y se miro enseguida en el espejo, no había nada diferente, sus ojos, su cabello, su cara, todo parecía normal, todo había sido un sueño, una pesadilla…

-¿Cuando se lo dirás?

-No lo se, ya te lo dije, tengo que encontrar el momento adecuado

Danny estaba con Tucker en la biblioteca, mientras que el moreno le preguntaba por enésima vez cuando le diría todo a Sam.

-Esas cosas salen mejor espontáneas

-No lo creo…

-¿Cual es el problema? Solo dile que la amas…

Danny abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió sonido alguno de ella. De verdad… ¿La amaba?

Una serie de recuerdos pasaron por su mente, cuando bailaba con ella… Cuando ella lo había besado para despistar a Valerie, que en ese momento lo cazaba… Cuando Ember lo había hechizado, pero a la vez una parte de él hacia todo por voluntad propia… Cuando la había besado para despistar a su padre… Cuando estuvo a punto de decirle algo aparentemente importante antes de pelear con Paria-Dark… Cuando ella había estado con Gregor…

-Ya te lo dije-contestó el ojiazul volviendo a la realidad-No es fácil…

-Como quieras amigo, pero no te tardes, por que después puede ser muy tarde

-¿Tarde para que?-dijo Sam llegando.

-Para nada-contesto Danny nervioso-No nos pongas atención

Danny desvió la mirada, evitando que Sam lo mirara si quiera un segundo, pensando que con el solo hecho de verlo a los ojos sabría que Danny tramaba algo, o mejor dicho, le ocultaba algo. Pero no podía estar evitándola siempre, y Tucker tenía razón, tendría que decírselo pronto, o después sería tarde… Pero después se daría cuenta de que ese se convertiría en el menos de sus problemas….

-¿Que te pasa Danny?-dijo Sam mirándolo-Pareces cansado.

-Nada, es solo que tuve una mala noche, una pesadilla…

-¿De que se trataba?

-Prefiero no recordarlo…

Cuando salieron de la escuela pasaron por la casa que solía ser de Valerie, vieron como un camión de mudanza descargaba muchas cosas.

-Hey, miren chicos, alguien compro la casa de Valerie-dijo Tucker.

Se acercaron a ver que pasaba.

-¿Quién creen que sea?-pregunto Sam.

-No lo se…-respondió Danny.

En ese momento llego una limusina y dedujeron que se trataba del nuevo dueño.

Los tres se quedaron atónitos al ver que era el mismo Vlad Master el que bajaba de la limosina mientras les sonreía de la misma forma en que lo hacia cuando peleaba con Danny.

-Que tal niños, Daniel

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Aquí vivo

-¿Y que paso con tu casa en Wisconsin?

-Digamos que tengo más cosas que hacer aquí-luego avanzo a la entrada de la casa-Nos vemos luego Daniel

-Auch!-se quejo Danny llevándome la mano a la cabeza, fue como una punzada de dolor, pero tan rápido había llegado y así se había ido.

-¿Que pasa Danny?-pregunto Sam

-Nada, fue solo una punzada-contestó sobándose la cabeza-No fue nada

-Vaya, ahora si tienes problemas-dijo Tucker cuando emprendieron el camino de nuevo a casa.

-Ni que lo digas, el hecho de que este Vlad aquí no puede ser bueno-dijo Sam.

Danny medito un momento y recordó el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, Vlad parecía estar bien.

"_Claro que esta bien, todo fue un sueño" pensó._

Y si había sido así ¿Por qué sentía como si hubiera sido tan real?


	4. Bajo la sombra del enemigo

**The Chronicles of a Ghost**

**Capitulo 4: _Bajo la sombra del enemigo._**

Ahora que Vlad estaba en la ciudad, el decirle a Sam lo que Danny sentía había pasado a ser el menor de los problemas. Danny sabía que tramaba algo, pero no tenía ni las más mínima idea de que era, pero estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo.

Aun así, después del último sueño escalofriante que había tenido, había empezado a tener dolores de cabeza, no muy frecuentes, pero si acompañados de su sentido fantasmal avisando que había algún fantasma cerca.

-No lo entiendo-le dijo a Sam y Tucker camino a la escuela-Mi sentido fantasma esta fuera de control y lo peor es que no hay ningún fantasma cerca…

-Tal vez estas un poco tenso por el hecho de saber que Vlad esta en la ciudad-dijo Sam

-Tiene razón, si el hecho que el estuviera en Wisconsin te ponía nervioso, no me imagino ahora-dijo Tucker.

-O tal vez me este vigilando…-dijo Danny parándose en seco.

-Danny, no has pensado que tal vez él no este tras de ti…-dijo Sam

-¿Y por que no? Vamos, es Vlad, trama algo malo y es en contra mía o de mi padre, ya lo conocen

-Pero, puede que solo te ponga nervioso el hecho que este aquí y tu solo… bueno, tal vez estés muy tenso por todo este asunto…

-No lo creo, vamos chicos, ¡saben que intento clonarme!

-Si, eso es cierto-dijo Sam.

-Pero tal vez Sam tenga razón-dijo Tucker-No has visto que te ataque o que ataque a tu familia, y ya tiene una semana aquí

-Tiene que ser cauteloso, y ustedes lo escucharon "Digamos que tengo más cosas que hacer aquí…"-dijo lo último tratando de imitar su voz.

-Pues si, pero puede que no se trate de ti-dijo Sam.

-En eso pueden tener razón, pero sea lo que sea de lo que se trate, no puede ser bueno

-¿Y que vas a hacer?-pregunto Tucker.

-Le haré una pequeña vista a escondidas esta noche….

Al llegar la noche, Danny se encontraba en mi cuarto, y una vez que se aseguro que su familia estaba dormida se transformo, sus ojos pasaron de ser azules a verdes, su cabello de negro a un color blanco, y su ropa paso a ser un traje negro con blanco con las iniciales DP en su pecho, producto de la imaginación de Sam…

Salió de su cuarto y emprendió el vuelo hacía la casa de Vlad, su nueva casa. Llego y al parecer no había nadie, lo que fue aun más raro….

"_¿Dónde estará?" _pensó.

Siguió buscando por toda la casa, entró al sótano donde encontró el ya conocido laboratorio de Vlad, solo que este lucia un poco más pequeño, no encontró nada, todo parecía en orden. Subió a su biblioteca y nada, miro en su estudio y nada, todo parecía ¿Normal?

"_Quizás Sam y Tucker tengan razón y en realidad no trama nada…"_

No, eso era ridículo, se trataba de Vlad, y él siempre tramaba algo….

Finalmente Danny salió de su casa y emprendió el vuelo hacia la suya.

Llegó algo cansado, no había estado durmiendo bien los últimos días, le llegaban imágenes muy extrañas a la mente cuando dormía, pero lo más curioso era que todo parecía muy real, pero siempre despertaba en su cuarto.

Aunque aun había algo que lo tenía preocupado también, no había ataques de fantasmas en los últimos días. Desde que Skullker había intentado cazarlo antes de entrar a la escuela, ningún fantasma había aparecido de nuevo…

Muchas ideas sobre lo que podría estar tramando Vlad y teorías de que eso estuviera asociado con el hecho de que no atacaran fantasmas hicieron que al final se quedara dormido en su cama.

_-Perfecto, ya estando aquí podemos mantenerlo vigilado_

_-¿De que te sirve eso?_

_-Pronto lo sabrás, pero lo más importante es que no se de cuenta que estamos al tanto de lo que hace…_

_-No es un tonto, lo sabes ¿verdad?_

_-Si, pero esta demasiado ocupado con sus sentimientos como para darse cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor… Ahí se encuentra su debilidad, el ser humano, el tener sentimientos, ese es su punto débil… Y es ahí donde atacaremos…_

_-No te lo permitiré…_

_-JAJAJAJA ¿Crees que en el estado en que te encuentras te revelaras? Recuérdalo: Soy más fuerte que tu…_

_-Aun así, te descubrirá, ya sospecha algo, tu mismo lo viste…_

_-Pero nos encargaremos de que se mantenga ocupado…._

Danny despertó de nuevo sobresaltado, era todavía de madrugada, las 4:00 a.m. para ser exactos ¿Qué eran todos esos sueños? ¿Tendrían algo que ver con Vlad?

Dejó de hacerse todas esas preguntas y trato de dormir de nuevo, cosa que ya no pudo lograr, termino por levantarse y esperar que diera la hora para entrar a la escuela…

-Te ves cansado, viejo-le dijo Tucker cuando llegó a la escuela.

-No pude dormir de nuevo-contestó bostezando.

-Danny, estoy empezando a preocuparme-dijo Sam-Esos sueños no son normales…

-Tranquila Sam, son solo eso, sueños, pesadillas diría yo…

-Pero ¿Por que los tienes solo tú?

-Quizá se deba a lo que ustedes me dijeron y estoy demasiado tenso, tal vez de verdad estoy viendo peligro donde no lo hay…

-Aun así… Es extraño…

-Tal vez lo que necesitas es un fin de semana de relajación-dijo Tucker parándose-¿Por que este fin de semana no nos dedicamos solo a ir al cine, a los bolos y comer pizza?

-Esa me parece buena idea-dijo Sam.

-A mi también, estoy muy presionado y preocupándome por nada, así que, te tomo la palabra Tucker.

Esa misma tarde, y aprovechando que era viernes, decidieron ir al cine.

-De esto es lo que hablaba-dijo Tucker cuando ya se encontraban dentro-Palomitas, refresco y ver una película.

Comenzó la cinta, pero no duro ni 5 minutos cuando apareció un fantasma que nunca antes se había visto, llevaba una capa negra y se cubría la cara con la gorra de la misma capucha, comenzó a atacar a la gente del cine.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto no puede estar pasándome?-dijo Danny al verlo y toda la gente comenzaba a correr-Adiós a mi fin de semana…

-¡Hey! Esto me es remotamente familiar-dijo Tucker.

-Tal vez sea así por que cuando uso el atrapa fantasmas y se partió en dos intentamos lo mismo y sucedió exactamente lo mismo-contesto Sam.

-Si, pero ahora no lo necesito-dijo Danny-Ya puedo duplicarme.

Danny se escondió bajo una butaca y se transformo en fantasma.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Danny sobrevolando por la sala.

Pero el nuevo fantasma no le respondió, solo lo ataco. Al ver que solo estaban destruyendo la sala de cine, Danny se hizo intangible y salió de ahí, el fantasma lo siguió.

-¿Por qué todos los fantasmas tienen que matar la poca vida social que tengo?-dijo lanzando un rayo de ectoplasma.

-Tal vez no deberías hacer esto-contesto con una voz fría-Tal vez deberías renunciar a ser un "héroe"

Danny frunció el seño confundido ¿Dónde había escuchado esa voz antes? Su distracción le costo caro, ya que le lanzo una bola de energía ectoplasmica que termino por lanzarlo con mucha fuerza contra el suelo.

-¡Danny! ¿Estas bien?-dijo Sam cuando salió junto con Tucker del cine.

-No, no se quien es ese fantasma, pero esta empezando a cansarme.

Emprendió el vuelo para atacarlo de nuevo, pero el apareció detrás de Danny y lo tomo del cuello, casi asfixiándolo.

-¿Verdad que no es agradable? Deberías reconsiderar todo este asunto de combatir fantasmas

-¿Quién… eres?-dijo a duras penas.

-Tu peor pesadilla….

Trato de liberarse, pero no pudo, en verdad era muy fuerte…

-Suel… tame…

-No…

Comenzó a sentirse desesperado y le lanzó rayos de ectoplasma, pero parecía que ni si quiera los sentía…

Luego le dio una especie de descarga eléctrica y desactivo los poderes de Danny. Danny creyó que iba a destruirlo cuando su mano resplandeció y le apunto a su cara… Danny solo cerró los ojos…

-No cierres los ojos, quiero que veas esto-dijo aun sin soltarlo.

Apunto hacia donde estaban Sam y Tucker… Danny solo temió lo peor…

-CORRAN!-grito el chico con todas sus fuerzas.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta. Él lanzo su rayo fantasma, Danny volvió a transformarse y en el descuido de su enemigo logró soltarse, al momento que trataba de llegar para salvarlos el rayo rojo de ectoplasma ganaba velocidad, llegando primero al lugar donde se encontraban… Se escucho el ruido estruendoso de una explosión, y Danny miro horrorizado hacia donde se encontraban Sam y Tucker temiendo lo peor.

-NOOOOOOO! ¿POR QUE LO HICISTE?-dijo el joven fantasma furioso al verlos inconscientes en donde había sido el impacto.

-Ellos solo pagan el precio de tu heroísmo…. ¿No es siempre así? Tus seres queridos siempre pagaran por la venganza de tus enemigos…

Danny sentía que la sangre le hervía de rabia y coraje, él no podía permitirlo, no podía dejarlo… Tome aire y…

-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y su lamento fantasmagórico hizo que el fantasma se estremeciera un poco. Danny lo miró furioso y concentrando toda su ira en dispararle el más fuerte rayo de ectoplasma que tuviera lo hizo, pero el fantasma solo creo un escudo de protección...

-Es suficiente por hoy…

Y desapareció… Danny bajo de inmediato y volvió a su forma humana, luego corrió a ver a sus amigos, ambos estaban inconscientes y heridos…


	5. Terribles consecuencias

**The Chronicles of a Ghost**

**Capitulo 5: _Terribles Consecuencias._**

Era horrible, todo tenía que ser una pesadilla… Si, eso debía ser, Danny cerro los ojos fuertemente como esperando despertar de nuevo en su cama, y pensar que todo era una horrible pesadilla, como anteriormente había estado pasando durante esos días…

Pero no fue así, Danny seguía ahí, viendo a Sam y Tucker tendidos en el suelo… Inconscientes… Heridos…

"_Es mi culpa… Todo esto es mi culpa… ¿Cómo deje que pasara esto?... ¿Cómo pude ponerlos en peligro?_"

-Sam… Tucker…

Ninguno respondió. Danny se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo y golpeo el suelo con coraje.

-¡¿Por qué!

-¡Danny!

Jazz había llegado, de hecho toda la gente comenzaba a hacerlo.

-¡Danny! ¿Qué paso aquí?

No pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas…

-… Fue mi culpa…

-Danny, pero que…

No pudo terminar la pregunta, llego una ambulancia, los subieron a ambos y se fueron…

-Danny… Ven, vamos al hospital… -dijo Jazz poniendo su mano en el hombro de Danny en forma de consolación-… Estoy segura que estarán bien…

-No, no lo estarán… -dijo mientras levantaba la mirada, Jazz lo miraba con tristeza-Mientras estén junto a mi no lo estarán nunca, nadie estará seguro…

Se puse de pie, y se transforme en fantasma, ni si quiera le importo si lo veían o no…

-¿A dónde vas?

-A donde sea… En cualquier lugar donde no este nadie que puedan herir por mi culpa…

Se elevo comenzando el vuelo, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras el viento me daba en la cara…

"_¿Por qué? Ellos no tenían la culpa de nada… ¿Por qué?_"

Muchos pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente, pero no podía dejarlos solos tenía que ver como estaban, así que tomo valor y se dirigió al hospital. Se hice invisible y los observó a ambos en cama y dormidos, se veían tan tranquilos.

Se acerque a ver el tarjetón que estaba al final de la cama de Tucker.

_Tucker Foley_

_Estado: Estable._

_Heridas:_

_-Quemaduras de primer grado en brazo derecho y pie izquierdo._

_-Tobillo Derecho esguinsado._

_-Contusión cerebral._

¿Quemaduras? ¿Tobillo esginsado? ¿Contusión cerebral? Danny sintió que la ira se apoderaba de nuevo de él… Cuando volviera a ver a ese fantasma lo iba a…

-_Danny…_

La suave y débil voz de Sam interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se acerque a su cama, seguía dormida, pero murmuraba cosas entre sueño…

-_Danny…_

Danny tomó el tarjetón que estaba al final de su cama.

_Samantha Manson_

_Estado: Estable._

_Heridas:_

_-Quemaduras de primer grado en piernas y brazos._

_-Muñeca izquierda fracturada._

_-Traumatismo craneal._

Danny nunca había pensando el peligro que corrían estando con él, jamás pensó que fueran a acabar así…

-Danny… Que bueno que viniste…

Danny volteo para ver a Sam, acababa de despertar.

-Lo siento tanto-dijo intentando no comenzar a llorar de nuevo. Le dolía tanto verlos así-Yo jamás quise que pasara esto… Es mi culpa…

-No lo es…

-Si, si lo es… Ustedes deberían… Deberían alejarse de mí… Corren peligro…

-No me pidas lo imposible-dijo Sam mirándolo dulcemente.

Danny solo sonrió, ella le devolvió el gesto.

-Sabes que no te abandonaremos, amigo-dijo esta vez Tucker.

Danny solo bajo la mirada.

-Danny, somos amigos, y estaremos contigo en las buenas y en las malas-dijo Sam.

-Si, no importe lo que pase-dijo Tucker.

De repente se escucharon voces en el pasillo.

-Alguien viene ¡Escóndete!-dijo Sam.

Danny volvió a su forma humana y segundos después entro el doctor acompañado de los padres de Sam y Tucker.

-¡Oh Cariño! Despertaste-dijo la madre de Sam acercándose a ella.

-Que bueno que estén bien-dijo el padre de Tucker acercándose a su hijo.

-Y tu jovencito-dijo el doctor dirigiéndose a Danny-No deberías estar aquí. Los pacientes necesitan completo descanso ¿Cómo entraste?

-Eehhh…

-Ya estábamos despiertos cuando Danny llego-dijo Sam.

-Si, además es nuestro amigo-dijo Tucker.

-Esta bien, pero tienen que descansar.

-¿Cuándo los darán de alta?-pregunto el padre de Sam.

-Dentro de 4 días, les haremos unos últimos estudios y luego se marcharan, queremos asegurarnos que todo este bien, de verdad tuvieron mucha suerte

-Si, una explosión tan grave como esa-dijo la enfermera-Lo que no entiendo es que estaban haciendo cerca de ahí, y con esos dos terribles fantasmas luchando

-Eehhh… Salíamos del cine, nos tomaron por sorpresa…-dijo Sam.

-¿Y tu donde estabas?-pregunto ahora dirigiéndose a Danny.

-Yo…

-Aun no llegaba-dijo Tucker-Quedamos de vernos ahí y cuando llego ya había pasado todo eso…

-Bueno, no importa ya-dijo el doctor-Ahora, dejemos descansar a los pacientes…

Sus padres salieron y el doctor llamo a Danny.

-Voy enseguida-luego miro a sus amigos-De verdad lo siento…

-No tienes por que-dijo Tucker.

-Cierto, ya escuchaste, estamos bien

-Jovencito-llamo de nuevo el doctor-Por favor…

-Nos vemos luego-dijo saliendo de ahí y despidiéndose de Tucker y Sam

Danny se dirigió a su casa, cuando llegue Jazz lo abrazó de improviso. Jazz es la hermana de Danny, es mayor que él, es pelirroja, tiene ojos verdes y piel blanca, es muy inteligente. Solo ella y sus amigos saben el secreto de Danny.

Sus padres estaban sentados en la sala.

-Oh Danny, lo sentimos mucho, en cuanto lo supimos fuimos a verlos-dijo su mama. Su nombre es Maddie, tiene el cabello color castaño y piel blanca. Es muy inteligente y se dedica a cazar fantasmas-Pero veras que se pondrán bien…

-Si, y nosotros nos encargaremos de ese fantasma-dijo su papa. Su nombre es Jack, tiene ojos azules, pelo negro y piel blanca. Al igual que su esposa, caza fantasmas, pero es muy despistado.

Ninguno de los dos sabe que Danny es mitad fantasma.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto Jazz.

-Mal… Y la verdad no tengo ganas de hablar sobre ellos-siguió su camino subiendo las escaleras.

Entro a su cuarto y se recosté en la cama.

"_Eso no debió pasar nunca, pero no se repetirá, cuando vuelva a ver a ese fantasma me las iba a pagar…"_

Poco a poco el sueño comenzó a vencerlo, habían pasado tantas cosas ese día, y todas ellas rondaban en su cabeza…

Un odio indescriptible corría por sus venas, quemaba, y era como una necesidad de hacer algo… una sed de insaciable… Una sed de venganza…


	6. El comienzo de una pesadilla

**The Chronicles of a Ghost**

**Capitulo 6: _El comienzo de una pesadilla._**

_Danny iba volando, aparentemente, no sabía en que lugar estaba, trato de detenerse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, pareciera que alguien lo contralara, alguien o algo._

_Comenzó a tirar su rayo de ectoplasma hacia un edificio grande, parecía ser más bien un museo, tenía una gran fachada antigua y puertas grandes, si, era un museo. Parecía que estaba buscando algo cuando entro al museo, cuando finalmente llegó a un lugar donde estaba un anillo en una vitrina, tenía una piedra negra bastante llamativa y parecía ser de plata. _

_Vio que decía "Orbis di Mortis"_

_-Al fin… Después de buscarlo tanto…_

_Tomo el anillo y salió de ahí haciendo más ruido que cuando había entrado. Afuera lo esperaban ya muchos policías._

_Se escucho una risa escalofriante y comenzó a lanzar rayos de ectoplasma a toda la gente._

_La policía comenzó a disparar, pero él se hizo invisible, luego recibió por la espalda un disparo de alguien, miro y eran los hombres de blanco._

_Solo se escucho esa fría risa de nuevo, tomo aire y soltó el lamento fantasmagórico, con más potencia que nunca._

_No pudo detenerse, y cuando miro hacia la gente solo había fuego y gente herida…_

Despertó de golpe en su cuarto, miro a su alrededor esperando encontrar algo de lo que parecía que había vivido hace algunos minutos…

Dio un suspiro.

-Esos sueños van a terminar por darme insomnio…

Se dirigió al espejo a verse. Todo parecía bien, el cansancio se notaba en sus ojos y en las ojeras que comenzaban a salir.

-¡DANNY!

Se sobresalto al ver entrar a Jazz al cuarto tan agitada y gritando su nombre.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo-le dijo poniendo mi mano en su pecho para tratar de calmar el acelerado ritmo de su corazón.

-¡Es que tienes que ver esto!

-¿Qué pasa Jazz? Son las… -miro el reloj que estaba junto a la cama- … 4:30 am, rayos no tenía idea que fuera tan tarde…

-¡Es que paso algo horrible!

No lo dejo contestar, solo lo tomo del brazo y lo saco del cuarto llevándolo hasta la sala, donde estaban mama y papa viendo el televisor.

-¿Qué pasa?-volvió a preguntar.

-Mira-le dijo Jazz señalando el televisor.

"… _El más horrible ataque fantasma nunca antes visto se dio lugar hoy a las 2:30am, cuando atacaron el nuevo museo de Amity Park…"_

Danny se quedo en shock, no era posible….

"…_Al parecer no se sabe que fantasma fue el que ataco el nuevo museo de Amity Park, el cual se inauguro la semana pasada, solo se sabe que se llevaron una recién llegada pieza de dicho lugar… Ahora entrevistaremos a los oficiales lesionados de cómo ocurrió cuando abrieron fuego hacia lo que parece la peor amenaza fantasmal en Amity Park…"_

"_Pero, ¿Qué pasa?... Todo había sido un sueño, yo no… No era posible…"_ pensó.

-Es horrible, Jack tenemos que hacer algo

-¡Claro que haremos algo! ¡La próxima vez que ese fantasma ataque lo atraparemos!

"… _Estas son algunas de las imágenes del fantasma que ataco esta noche, se recomienda cuidado ante todo…"_

Mostraron en pantalla un video donde aparecía el fantasma encapuchado… El mismo que lo había atacado… De nuevo Danny sentía que le hervía la sangre…

-¡Es el mismo fantasma que ataco a Tucker y Sam!-dijo Maddie.

-Danny ¿Estas bien?

Jazz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Si-dijo tratando de calmarse.

-Te noto algo tenso…

-Estoy bien-dijo apretando sus puños muy fuerte-Pero en cuanto encuentre a ese fantasma yo…

Sus padres lo miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué pasa Danny?-lo cuestiono Maddie.

-Eh… Yo… Le comentaba a Jazz, que ustedes… No dejaran que ese fantasma escape de nuevo…

-Sabemos que sientes mucho coraje al saber que es él fantasma que ataco a tus amigos. Por eso tu padre y yo lo atraparemos.

-Tu madre tiene razón. No te preocupes Danny-dijo Jack-Lo atraparemos…

-Si, lo se, ahora me iré a dormir…

Se retiro lo más rápido posible a su cuarto.

Se suponía que todo eso había sido un sueño… Todos esos sueños, eran solo eso: sueños…

Sin embargo, ese ataque, había sido real, y el había estado ahí, pero ¿Cómo? El fantasma que estaba atacando era el mismo que había atacado a Tucker y a Sam, como era posible que él viera lo que el fantasma hacía…

Nada de eso tenía sentido, pero Danny solo podía pensar en algo, si ese sueño había sido real, todos los anteriores lo eran… Y Vlad, corría peligro…


	7. El plan maestro

**The Chronicles of a Ghost**

**Capitulo 7: _El Plan Maestro._**

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?-pregunto Tucker mientras estaba recostado en su cama, con su computador portátil.

-_Orbis di Mortis_-dijo Danny dando vueltas por el cuarto.

Estaban en la casa de Tucker, había pasado ya una semana desde el accidente. Tucker y Sam ya se encontraban mejor, Sam llevaba un yeso en la mano izquierda, mientras que Tucker tenía el pie derecho vendado, aunque le quitarían pronto las vendas.

-¿Encontraste algo, Tucker?-pregunto Sam.

-Aun nada…

-Tranquilízate un poco Danny-dijo Sam.

-No puedo-dijo tratando de hacerlo, pero era inútil-Si hubiera hecho caso a esos sueños tal vez hubiera evitado todo esto..

-Danny, relájate, encontraremos para que sirve ese anillo y detendremos a ese fantasma

"_Ataque fantasma en Amity Park…"_

Dejaron de hablar ya que la reportera ya conocida de Amity Park comenzó a decir que había otro ataque fantasma.

"… _En estos momentos el fantasma que anteriormente ataco el museo esta atacando de nuevo la ciudad…"_

-¿De nuevo?-dijo Tucker-Viejo, ese tipo no se rinde fácilmente

-Pues lo hará-dijo Danny-¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!

Un aro de luz paso por todo el cuerpo del chico mitad fantasma, dejando ver unos ojos verdes, un cabello blanco plateado y un traje negro con blanco.

-Danny, no lo hagas, los hombres de blanco custodian la ciudad y te podrían atrapar también

-Tengo que hacer algo

"… _Me informan que en estos momentos los cazafantasmas más conocidos de Amity Park, Maddie y Jack Fentom van a la caza de dicho fantasma…"_

-¡¿QUE!-dijo Danny de repente-Es oficial, iré antes de que ellos lleguen y les pase algo, nos veremos después en mi casa

Salió volando de la casa de Tucker ignorando por completo los gritos de Sam.

Llegó al parque de la ciudad, donde se encontraba dicho fantasma aterrorizando de nuevo a la gente.

-¿No te cansas de hacer daño?-dijo Danny lanzándole un rayo de ectoplasma, el cuál bloqueo fácilmente.

-Al fin llegas-le contesto con tranquilidad-Empezaba a pensar que tendría que atacar a tu familia para que llegaras

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes quien soy?-dijo intentado fallidamente el darle con un rayo de ectoplasma-¿Por que me haces esto? ¿Qué te hice para que trates de destruir a la gente a mí alrededor?

-¿En serio no sabes quien soy?

-No, pero la verdad, no me interesa

Danny se dirigió hacia el fantasma para golpearlo, pero lo detuvo del brazo con facilidad.

-Bueno pues date cuenta-dijo quitándose la capucha de la cara.

-Pero que… ¿Vlad?-dijo Danny confundido al verle el rostro-Pero tú… Creí que tu corrías peligro…

-Oh, lo olvide, me acostumbre tanto a este cuerpo que lo olvide por completo

De repente un fantasma salió del cuerpo de Vlad, cayendo este ultimo al suelo.

Era Danny… O mejor dicho Dan Phantom…

-Tu… No es posible… Tú no deberías…

-¿Existir?-le dijo con esa sonrisa de satisfacción que solía tener-Si, pero si aun estoy aquí, significa que todavía serás como yo…

-¿Qué le hiciste a Vlad?-dijo Danny zafándome y yendo con él para ver como estaba. Aun respiraba, pero estaba muy frío.

-Necesitaba vigilarte, saber que hacías, y como no podía hacerlo sin que levantaras sospechas, use a Vlad-dijo señalándolo-Por eso se mudo, lo obligue a venir, poseí su cuerpo y luego te mantenía vigilado…

-Por eso mi sentido fantasma estuvo fuera de control… -dijo Danny comenzando a entender todo-Los dolores de cabeza… Y los sueños… Ahora entiendo por que…

-¿Soñabas lo que yo hacía?-parecía que le leía la mente-Al parecer tu parte fantasma esta conectada conmigo, es por eso que en los momentos en que tu mente estaba más débil veía lo que hacía, pero lo ignoraste…

Danny cerro sus puños con rabia… Se arrepentía de haber ignorado esas advertencias…

-Pues será un viaje en vano-dijo Danny al fin-Te vas a ir de nuevo y esta vez será para siempre…

-Te equivocas, esta vez vine a asegurar nuestro futuro… Con esto-dijo sacando el anillo que había robado del museo.

-¿Y que vas a hacer con eso? ¿Compraras un collar para hacer juego?

-Yo no lo usare-dijo mirando maliciosamente a Danny.

Danny se quedo paralizado por un segundo ¿Para que servía ese anillo?

Se dirigió a Danny, mientras este ultimo le lanzó un rayo de ectoplasma, pero parecía más fuerte que la última vez que lo había enfrentado.

De repente se metió en el cuerpo de Danny, tratando de posesionarse de él.

-Sal… De… Mi… Cuerpo…

El joven fantasma trato de luchar pero fue inútil, perdió el control total de su cuerpo.

-Vamos, no será tan malo ser como yo-escucho que dijo dentro de su cabeza-Llegara a gustarte…

A pesar de que no tenía control de su cuerpo, podía seguir viendo lo que él hacia. Tomo el anillo y lo puso en el dedo anular de la mano derecha.

Sintió como un frío recorría su cuerpo al tiempo que recuperaba el control del mismo.

Se sintió muy débil, cayo al suelo sin fuerza alguna y volviendo a ser el chico de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-¿Qué me hiciste?-dijo Danny mirándolo a duras penas, empezaba a perder el conocimiento.

-Ya lo veras…

Finalmente no supo más pues quedo inconsciente por completo.


	8. El anillo de la muerte

**The Chronicles of a Ghost**

**Capitulo 8: _El Anillo de la Muerte._**

_Estoy tan cansado de estar aquí_

_Suprimiéndome por todos mis miedos_

_Y si me tengo que ir_

_Desearía simplemente no hacerlo_

_Pero mi presencia ya no es necesaria_

_Pero no me gustaría dejarte sola…_

Danny sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, y sentía como si hubiera luchado contra miles de fantasmas…

_Estas heridas no parecen sanar_

_Este dolor parece tan real_

_Esto es simplemente mucho para mí_

Intento abrir los ojos, pero su parpados eran muy pesados. Como si quisiera dormir, dormir y tal vez no despertar… Descansar…

_Cuando tú llores, yo estaré junto a ti_

_Cuando tú grites, yo estaré junto a ti_

_Y yo sostendré tu mano, aun cuando no la puedas sentir_

_Y tú todavía tienes todo de mí…_

Comenzó a abrir los ojos al fin, todo se veía borroso, así que trato de agudizar la vista… Estaba en un cuarto que no era el suyo…

_Tal vez te sorprenda que me aleje de ti_

_Pero mi luz seguirá aquí_

_Ahora no te preocupes por mí_

_-…Danny… Danny…_

Comenzó a escuchar una voz, pero parecía tan lejana.

_Tu cara la recordare por siempre_

_Y llegare a ti en tus sueños_

_Mi voz jamás la olvidaras_

_Y por favor promete no llorar_

_Pues me tengo que ir, y eso no se puede evitar…_

-¿Danny? ¿Te sientes bien?

Al fin pudo ver bien el rostro de Sam. Miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba en el cuarto de un hospital.

-¿Sam?

-¡Al fin!-dijo abrazándolo-Nos tenías tan preocupados.

-¿A quienes?

-A todos, cariño-dijo Maddie entrando-Cuando llegamos al parque y vimos que estabas ahí nos asustamos muchísimo

-Así es-dijo Jack-Afortunadamente Vlad estuvo ahí también y te defendió

-¿Qué Vlad hizo que?-dijo Danny sin creerlo.

-Te ayudo cariño-dijo Maddie-Estaba a punto de llevarte al hospital cuando llegamos, dijo que corrió al parque cuando vio ese ataque y que cuando llego solo te encontró a ti

-¿Qué paso?

-No lo sabemos-dijo Sam-Tienes ya tres días dormidos

-¿No recuerdas que paso en el parque?-pregunto Maddie.

-No…-dijo Danny evitando las miradas de intriga-¿Vieron al fantasma?

-No-dijo Jack-Pero tu madre y yo ya tenemos todo resuelto.

-¡Amigo! Que bueno que estés bien-dijo Tucker entrando. Ya no tenía el pie vendado ni llevaba muletas.

-Ven Jack-dijo Maddie-tenemos que terminar el trabajo.

Ambos salieron del cuarto dejando solo a Sam, Tucker y Danny.

-¿Y como se sienten?-pregunto Danny sentándose en la cama.

-Danny recuéstate-dijo Sam-Nosotros estamos bien, pero a ti que te hizo ese fantasma ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Yo…

Danny guardo silencio, no sabía si decirles o no quien era el fantasma. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerro de inmediato. Luego mire su mano de reojo, aun tenía el anillo puesto, pero la piedra tenía un color rojo sangre.

-No se preocupen-dijo mintiendo-Estoy bien

-No lo se viejo-dijo Tucker sentándose en la cama-Te ves cansado…

-Estaré bien-dijo intentando ponerse de pie, pero sintió sus piernas muy débiles, dando como consecuencia que Sam detuviera su muy probable aterrizaje al suelo. Sus rostros quedaron peligrosamente cerca…

-Ejem… Yo, tengo que ir por mi computadora portátil-dijo Tucker-La tiene Jazz, ya vengo-luego salió del cuarto.

Era ahora o nunca, y como se estaban poniendo las cosas, tenía que ser ya.

Sam le ayudo a sentarse de nuevo y se sonrojo.

-Mejor siéntate-dijo evitan el mirarlo-Te ves muy pálido y estas cansado.

-Sam yo…-_Vamos, puedes hacerlo, vamos_-Yo… Tengo algo que decirte…

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo sentándose junto a él.

-Es que yo… Desde hace tiempo…

Sam lo abrazo de improviso.

-Danny, sabes que puedes confiar en mi…-dijo cuando lo soltó.

-Si, jeje… Lo se-Tomo aire, Tenía que decírselo ya-Sam yo…

-¡Danny! Estas bien-dijo Jazz entrando al cuarto y abrazándolo-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

"_Sera para la próxima vez…"_ pensó Danny.

-Nada-dijo suspirando-No paso nada

-Hey chicos-dijo Tucker entrando.

-Bueno Danny, tienes que alistarte, mama acaba de hablar con el doctor y todo parece bien, además papa y mama quieren mostrarnos algo.

-¿Qué es?

-No lo se, al parecer inventaron algo nuevo.

-Ya voy-dijo-Puedes dejarnos un momento solos a Tucker, Sam y a mi

-Esta bien-luego salió del cuarto.

-Lo siento-dijo Tucker susurrándole-No pude detenerla…

-Esta bien-dijo Danny algo decepcionado-¿Y que encontraron acerca del anillo?

-Nada bueno-dijo Tucker sacando su PDA.

-Danny, ese anillo tiene su significado del latín, significa el anillo de la muerte…-dijo Sam.

-Y tiene su historia-continuo Tucker-Según lo que encontramos, el anillo fue creado por El Ángel de la Muerte. En la edad media, había un rey que se dedicaba a cazar brujas, obviamente nunca daba con una real, pero cuando atrapo a la madre de Camile y la quemo en la hoguera acusándola de bruja, Camile enfureció, así que busco a una verdadera bruja para vengarse. Esta bruja contacto al Ángel de la Muerte, quien le dio este anillo para que Camile se lo diera al rey. Eso hizo, dándoselo por medio de otra persona como un regalo.

-¿Y que es lo que anillo hace?-dijo Danny metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para ocultar el anillo.

-Pues según esto, el anillo lo mataría lentamente y donde más le doliera: el corazón y los sentimientos…

-¿Y que le paso?

-Bueno cuando el rey se lo puso, el anillo robo su energía total, pero no lo mató, si no que el primer día en la noche se le pareció el Ángel de la Muerte y diciéndole que en 5 días su familia moriría y si quería evitarlo él debía dar su vida a cambio. Como es obvio, no lo creyó, pues su esposa e hija estaban muy saludables, pero durante los siguientes 4 días se le seguía apareciendo, y él seguía ignorándolo, pero al quinto día su esposa e hija enfermaron y nadie sabía que hacer-hizo una pausa-Cuando el Ángel de la Muerte llego para llevarse a su familia, le rogo que se lo llevara a él, pero le dijo que era muy tarde. Finalmente, a media noche, su familia murió.

-¿Qué paso después?

-El rey murió de soledad y tristeza, convirtiéndose en el peor de los fantasmas jamás conocidos. Y mira esto-dijo mostrándome una foto del rey.

Era el fantasma que había intentado controlar Amity Park anteriormente. Pariah-Dark.

-¿Él? ¿Él era el rey?-dijo Sam-¿Pariah-Dark?

-Si

Danny no los escuchaba, solo una cosa rondaba en su mente.

"… _Se le pareció el Ángel de la Muerte y diciéndole que en 5 días sus seres queridos morirían y si quería evitarlo él debía dar su vida a cambio…"_ Recordó.

¡Claro! Así se convertiría en un fantasma para siempre… Y si la vida de sus seres queridos estaba de por medio… Tendría que hacerlo…


	9. Destino final

_Bueno no había tenido oportunidad de poderles agradecer sus comentarios, de verdad gracias por leer mi fic, eso me emociona mucho y me motiva a seguir, bueno y les quize dejar mi fic hasta donde lo tenía, que es hasta este capitulo, el martes o con suerte el lunes pondre la continuación... De nuevo gracias por sus comentarios._

_Enjoy!_

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o 

**The Chronicles of a Ghost**

**Capitulo 9: _Destino Final_.**

-¿Danny¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Tucker?

Sam lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Uh…

-Danny ¿De verdad estas bien?

-Si, solo que me quede pensando en la historia… No puedo creer que el rey haiga sido Pariah-Dark

-Lo se-dijo Sam-Fue lo mismo que pensamos Tucker y yo

De repente Danny tuvo una horrible sensación de terror.

-Sam… ¿Cuánto tiempo dices que llevo dormido?

-Tres días ¿Por qué?

No le quedaba mucho tiempo, tenía que actuar ya.

-¡Danny!-Esta vez había sido su padre el que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos-¿Estas listo? Tu madre y yo queremos mostrarles algo, también a ustedes Sam y Tucker, así que vayan con Jazz para que esperen en la salida.

-Esta bien, estaré listo en un momento.

Todos salieron del cuarto para que Danny pudiera vestirse.

Llegaron a la casa pronto, aunque el día parecía querer llegar a su final mientras el sol se ocultaba poco a poco en el oeste de Amity Park. Cuando estuvieron en casa de los Fentom, Maddie y Jack los llevaron al laboratorio ubicado en el sótano.

-Niños, queremos mostrarles la Carama Fentom-dijo Maddie mostrándoles un cuarto con una puerta metálica que solo tenía una ventana en ella.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Jazz.

-Es un sistema de seguridad-dijo Jack-Se activa con el ADN Fentom, y una vez hecho, ninguna fantasma o humano puede entrar o salir y solo puede abrirse por fuera o después de determinado tiempo que sea programado.

-¿Y para que lo queremos?-dijo Jazz.

-Pues tu padre y yo decidimos ir a la caza de ese fantasma y detenerlo de una buena vez por todas-dijo Maddie-Pero para protegerlos a ustedes decidimos que mientras vamos permanecerán aquí

-Pero…

-Así no correrán ningún peligro-finalizo Jack.

-¿Y que hay de ustedes?-dijo Danny.

-Nosotros estaremos bien-dijo Maddie-Pero miren-dijo abriendo la cámara-Es bastante cómoda…

Todos entraron para ver como estaba, todos excepto Danny. El cuarto tenía cuatro camas, un televisor, un pequeño comedor y comida enlatada, además de un microondas y lo que parecía una pequeña hielera.

Danny retrocedió poco a poco hasta llegar al control de la cámara, finalmente colocó su dedo pulgar en donde se mostraba la pantalla digital para reconocer el ADN y la puerta se cerró.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo Jack mirando la puerta cerrada-Hijo ¿Que haces?

No lo respondió, solo la miró tratando de que entendiera.

-Abre la puerta Danny-dijo Jazz golpeándola.

-No lo hare-dijo el chico ojiazul finalmente-Ustedes estarán seguros ahí.

-Pero de que hablas-dijo Maddie.

Danny observó la mirada de confusión de Sam y Tucker. Solo sonrió tristemente al mismo tiempo que levanto su mano derecho y les mostraba el anillo.

Sam solo ahogo un grito de terror.

-¡Danny no¡No lo hagas!-dijo Sam golpeando la puerta.

-Debo hacerlo…

-¿De que hablan¿Daniel que pasa aquí?-dijo Maddie confundida-¡Exijo una explicación ahora!

-Ya no hay tiempo para explicaciones, tengo que protegerlos-dijo tecleando la hora en que saldrían de ahí-No se quedaran todo el día, solo será una hora

-Pero ¿Por qué nos dejas aquí?-pregunto Jazz.

-Ya se los dije, para protegerlos-Suspiro, era difícil, pero no había de otra-Bien, tengo un par de cosas que decirles. Mama, Papa, los quiero mucho y… -Se transformo en fantasma, no importaba si lo sabían o no, no iba a regresar… Ambos se quedaron perplejos al verlo convertido en el fantasma que habían cazado algunas veces-Lamento no habérselos dicho antes… Solo que no sabía como iban a reaccionar, y bueno… Ahora ya lo saben…-luego se dirigió a Jazz-Jazz, se que no te lo dije muy a menudo, pero eres la mejor hermana que un chico mitad fantasma podría tener, muchas gracias por todo…-luego miró a Tucker-Sabes que eres un gran amigo, agradezco todo tu apoyo…

-Viejo, no lo hagas, tiene que haber otra forma

Danny solo negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo, ya perdí tres días y no esperare a que pase más tiempo, por su bien…

-¡Daniel Fentom¡Exijo una explicación ahora mismo jovencito!-dijo Maddie frustrada-¿De que se trata todo esto¿De quien debes protegernos?

-De mi-dijo al fin-Así es chicos-dijo mirando a Sam y Tucker-Volvió, quiere asegurarse de que me convierta en él… Y con el anillo…

-¡Danny! Piensa con claridad-dijo Sam desesperada-Eso es solo una leyenda, no puedes saber a ciencia cierta si es verdad…

-Pero no me arriesgare

-Jovencito no iras a ninguna parte-dijo Jack.

-De verdad lo siento… Y me gustaría que hubiera otra salida… Pero la verdad es que no la hay…-dio un suspiro.

-Danny, no lo hagas-decía Sam, las lagrimas empezaban a salir por sus ojos violetas, le suplicaba con la mirada que no se fuera.

Danny solo desvió la mirada… Tomo valor, si no se lo decía en ese momento, jamás lo haría…

-Sam, eres una amiga estupenda, y lo que había querido decirte fue que…

_¡ALERTA DE ATAQUE FANTASMA¡ALERTA DE ATAQUE FANTASMA!_

La alarma contra fantasmas comenzó a sonar. Era hora.

-Bien, esa es mi llamada…

-¡Te prohíbo salir de esta casa Daniel Fentom!-dijo Maddie.

Los miro a todos por ultima vez y les sonrió.

-Los quiero mucho… Adiós…

Se hizo intangible y salió de la casa, le dio un ultimo vistazo a la misma y luego activó el escudo anti-fantasmas Fentom, se elevo un poco más y lo programo para que se hiciera lo más grande posible para que cubriera a toda la cuidad, así la gente estaría segura y con su familia dentro de la Cámara Fentom, no tratarían de evitar su destino final…


	10. Recuerdos

**The Chronicles of a Ghost**

**Capitulo 10: _Recuerdos._**

Danny miro con nostalgia Amity Park. Esa ciudad… su ciudad…

"_Tengo que hacerlo…"_ se dijo a si mismo.

Dio un suspiro como para tomar valor y se dio la vuelta, emprendería el vuelo para alejarse de todo, su familia, su ciudad, todo, mientras más lejos mejor…

Llego a una de las colinas en las que solían ir Sam, Tucker y él cuando eran pequeños. Se detuvo ahí y miro la ciudad de nuevo, el campo anti-fantasmas no alcanza a cubrir en su totalidad la ciudad, y esa colina había quedado desprotegida, pero no había nadie ahí, de hecho pareciera que toda la ciudad se había refugiado dentro del campo anti-fantasmas.

Danny mira hacia abajo de la colina…

.·.·.Flash Back.·.·.

_-A que no me alcanzas-dijo una pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos violetas, aproximadamente de unos 7 años. Llevaba un vestido purpura y el cabello sujetado por un par de coletas._

_-No es justo, Sam-grito un niño moreno de ojos verdes y cabello negro, de igual edad que la niña. Llevaba un short amarillo con una camisa roja y una cachucha roja-Tu corres más rápido, jamás te alcanzare._

_-Es tu culpa Tucker, deberías perseguir a Danny ¡No me alcanzas!-volvió a decir mientras volteaba a ver al niño moreno-¡Ay!_

_De repente, Sam tropezó con una piedra y cayo al suelo raspándose la rodilla. Se sentó mirando su rodilla mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas._

_-¡Sam!-grito un niño de ojos azules y cabello negro, llevaba un short azul y una camisa blanca. Corrió hacia Sam cuando la vio sentada en el suelo._

_-¿Qué te paso?-dijo Tucker llegando también junto a Sam_

_-¿Qué no viste?-dijo mientras unas lagrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas-Me caí…_

_Danny se acercó a Sam y miro su rodilla, luego le sonrió._

_-No llores-le dijo-Si no lo piensas, el dolor se va_

_Sam lo miro un momento y luego sonrió._

_-Es cierto, ya no me duele-luego se puso de pie-Gracias Danny-dijo abrazándolo._

_-Entonces ¿Estas bien?-dijo Tucker._

_-Si-dijo Sam secándose las lagrimas-Pero ahora… ¡Tu las traes!-dijo tocándolo en el hombro y corriendo._

_-¡Hey! Eso fue trampa-dijo persiguiendo a la niña-¡Ahora le toca a Danny!_

_Tanto Sam como Danny corrieron colina arriba huyendo del niño moreno y riendo… Su felicidad parecía eterna…_

.·.·.Flash Back.·.·.

Danny miró colina abajo observando como los fantasmas del pasado se desvanecían. Habían ido tantas veces a esa colina cuando eran pequeños…

.·.·.Flash Back.·.·.

_-Vamos, apúrense-dijo una niña de 10 años, cabello negro y ojos violeta. Se encontraba en lo alto de esa colina-Si no se hará más tarde._

_-Ya vamos-dijeron dos niños de misma edad. Uno moreno de ojos verdes y cabello negro y otro blanco de ojos azules y cabello negro._

_-Tu corres muy rápido, Sam-dijo el niño moreno._

_-Lo que pasa es que necesitas comer más verduras, Tucker_

_-Pero…_

_-No discutan-dijo el niño de ojos azules llegando-¿Vamos hacerlo o no?_

_-Danny tiene razón-dijo Sam-Hagámoslo antes de que lleguen mis padres…_

_Los tres se recostaron en el césped y se echaron a rodar colina abajo. Llegaron riendo y llenos de césped._

_-Me encanta hacer eso-dijo Sam-¿De nuevo?_

_-Si, es genial-dijo Tucker, luego se sentó pensativo-¿Creen que podríamos hacer esto siempre?_

_-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Danny._

_-Quiero decir ¿Como sabremos que estaremos juntos siempre?_

_-Así será Tucker-dijo Sam-Vendremos aquí aun cuando seamos unos ancianos…_

_Se miraron un segundo y luego se rieron._

_-Eso sería genial-dijo Tucker-¿Te imaginas?_

_-Si que lo sería-dijo Sam-Ya se, prometamos estar juntos por siempre_

_-Esta bien-dijo Tucker-¿Cómo lo haremos?_

_-Promesa con meñique-dijo Sam levantando su meñique._

_-Bueno-dijeron Danny y Tucker mirándose._

_Los tres entrelazaron sus meñiques._

_-Bueno, ya esta-dijo Tucker-Es una promesa_

_-Lo importante es que siempre estaremos juntos-dijo Danny-Ahora, unas carreras-dijo corriendo colina arriba._

_-¡Te ganare!-dijo Sam alcanzándolo._

_-¡Espérenme!-dijo Tucker yendo tras de ellos._

_Los tres niños corrieron colina arriba para repetir el acto de un principio…_

.·.·.Flash Back.·.·.

Dio un suspiro, aun recordaba la ultima vez que habían ido a esa colina... Había sido antes de salir de vacaciones de verano

.·.·.Flash Back.·.·.

_-Se ve hermoso-dijo una chica de 15 años cabello negro y ojos violetas._

_-Si que lo es-dijo un joven moreno de misma edad, tenía ojos verdes y cabello negro-Creí que sería una pésima idea, pero tengo que reconocerlo Sam, sabes tener buenas ideas_

_La chica se limito a lanzarle una mirada asesina._

_Ambos estaban en la cima de la colina viendo el atardecer._

_-Por cierto Tucker ¿Dónde esta Danny?-preguntó Sam._

_-Dijo que ya venia-dijo Tucker._

_-Ya llegue-dijo llegando un joven fantasma de cabello blanco plateado, ojos verdes y un traje negro con blanco._

_Al contrario de cómo reaccionaria la mayoría de la gente, ninguno de los dos chicos se asustaron, al contrario, lo saludaron._

_-Llegas tarde-dijo Tucker._

_-Lo se, lo se-dijo el joven fantasma mientras un aro de luz blanca pasaba por todo su cuerpo y dejaba ver a un joven de cabello negro azabache y ojos azules-Pero me tope con el fantasma de las cajas, solo me tomo un minuto…_

_-Bueno, menos mal que llegaste-dijo Sam-Tienes que ver esto, este atardecer es hermoso_

_Danny se sentó junto a Sam y observo con detenimiento la bella imagen que se generaba al oeste…_

_-Si es lindo-dijo Danny al fin._

_-¿Recuerdan la promesa que hicimos cuando pequeños?-dijo Sam después de un rato de silencio._

_-Si-dijo Tucker-¿Qué hay con ello?_

_-No lo se-dijo sin dejar de mirar el horizonte-¿Y si no se cumple?_

_Danny la miró un momento._

_-Claro que se cumplirá-dijo tomando su mano-Ninguno de nosotros ira a ningún lado, vendremos aquí cuando seamos viejos y traeremos a nuestros hijos y nietos_

_Sam lo miro un momento, parecía preocupada._

_-Tranquila-dijo sonriéndole-Si te hace sentir mejor-dijo levantando su meñique-Te lo prometo de nuevo y Tucker también lo hará ¿cierto?_

_-Claro-dijo acercándose y levantando su meñique también._

_Sam sonrió y levantó su meñique también. Los tres jóvenes entrelazaron sus meñiques._

_-¿Mejor?-le pregunto Danny a Sam._

_-Si…_

.·.·.Flash Back.·.·.

"_Perdóname Sam… Perdóname…"_pensó Danny_ "Rompí mi promesa… Perdóname…"_

En ese momento Danny sintió como si no pudiera respirar y cayó de rodillas al suelo, tratando de tomar aire, pero no podía, era como si unas pinzas le oprimieran los pulmones. Un frio comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo y sintió como se transformo en humano de nuevo.

"_Aun no…"_ pensó _"Tengo que asegurarme que él no vuelva, tengo que asegurarme que estén seguros…"_

Cada uno de sus recuerdos pasaron por su mente… Su vida pasaba por sus ojos… Poco a poco perdió visibilidad del lugar hasta que quedo inconsciente…


	11. El ángel de la muerte

**Capitulo 11: _El Ángel de la Muerte._**

_Perdido y roto_

_Sin esperanza y solo_

_Sonriendo por fuera_

_Herido por dentro_

Danny comenzó a despertar de nuevo, pero no veía nada, todo era oscuridad total…

_Mis ojos están cansados_

_Mi alma esta sangrando_

_Yo trato que todo parezca estar bien_

_Pero mi fe esta perdida_

Se puso de pie y abriendo los ojos a más no poder seguía igual de oscuro.

-Hola… ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Silencio.

_Yo solo quería ser normal,_

_Yo solo quería ser feliz,_

_Yo solo quería la vida que había soñado_

"_¿Dónde estoy?"_ pensó.

Su mano derecha resplandeció al momento que hizo una bola de energía ectoplasmatica, pero a pesar de la luz que emitía no se lograba ver nada a lo lejos, ni si quiera algo cerca, estaba en medio de la nada.

_Y ahora mi mente es un libro abierto_

_Y ahora mi corazón es una herida abierta_

_Y ahora mi vida es un alma abierta para que todas la vean_

-¡Hola!-esta vez gritó más fuerte, pero al igual que al principio nadie le dio respuesta, estaba solo.

"_Que tonto soy, estoy solo, nadie me va responder…"_

-_¿Quien dijo que estabas solo?_

Una voz cerca de su oído, casi en su mente, le interrumpió de repente, haciendo que Danny se sobresaltara. Giro de inmediato, pero no había nadie detrás de él.

-¿Quién eres?

-_Adivina…_

La voz parecía venir de su propia mente, la escuchaba tan cerca de su oído que pensó que comenzaba a volverse loco.

-_No estas loco_

-¿Dónde estas?

Danny giraba en todas direcciones y avanzaba a lo largo y ancho del lugar, pero seguía pareciendo estar solo…

-_Hola Daniel_

De repente, apareció un niño frente a Danny. Este flotaba a su altura y parecía no tener más de diez años, tenía el cabello blanco y los ojos rojos, llevaba puesto una especie de capa negra y cargaba un bastón negro con una punta roja al inicio. Danny pensó en atacarlo, pero había algo en ese niño que se lo impedía, a pesar de haber aparecido tan de repente, tenía una mirada tranquila, sin intensiones de hacerle daño.

-_No te hare daño_-dijo como si le leyera la mente.

-¿Quién eres?

-_¿Aun no lo sabes?_-al ver la cara de duda de Danny el niño solo suspiro-_Soy Mortis, el Ángel de la Muerte._

-¿Qué?

-_Ya se que estas pensado, que como alguien como el Ángel de la Muerte puede ser como yo. Bueno, te tengo noticias, las apariencias engañan._

Danny estaba sorprendido, él siempre había imaginado a la muerte como una calavera con una capa negra y que daría terror, pero ahora estaba frente a un niño de aproximadamente 10 años que decía ser el Ángel de la Muerte.

-_Lo dudas ¿Cierto?_-Mortis sonrió-_No importa, no estoy aquí para convencerte de eso, supongo que ya sabes a que vengo ¿O me equivoco?_

Danny salió de su asombro y luego miro su mano derecha, el anillo seguía ahí.

-_Bien. Entonces, vámonos_

-Espera, yo… Yo…

-_¿Te estas arrepintiendo?_

-¡No! Es solo que… Tengo que hacer unas cosas antes de ir contigo…

Mortis solo lo miró con cierta duda, parecía que esta vez no había leído su mente.

-Tengo que asegurarme que mi familia este bien-dijo Danny al fin.

-_Ellos estarán bien_

-No, pero… -Danny dudo-Esta vez quiero asegurarme que **_él_ **se vaya… Para siempre

-_Entiendo…_ -Luego con su bastón abrió una especia de portal que los llevo a la tierra de nuevo-_Escúchame bien Daniel, no lo repetiré_-Luego en su mano izquierda apareció un reloj de arena-_Tendrás una hora antes de que esto acabe. Serás una fantasma mientras luchas con tu yo futuro, pero conservaras una pizca de humanidad, pues eso te hará distinguir entre el bien y el mal, pero después de que pase la hora y si tu no has entrado de nuevo al mundo de las sombras por el portal, ni tu mayor sacrificio será suficiente para salvar a la gente que amas…_

-¿A que te refieres con lo que si no entró en una hora?

-Los fantasmas no son amigables ni buenos, tu mismo lo sabes, y si tu tiempo pasa y no estas al mundo al que ahora perteneces, serás un fantasma por siempre, y todo por lo que luchaste se vendrá abajo…

Danny lo medito un momento. Significaba que tendría que actuar rápido, de lo contrario su futuro terminaría alcanzándolo y todo sería en vano.

_-¿Y bien? ¿Correrás el riesgo?-_dijo Mortis extendiendo su mano como quien cierra un trato.

-Si, lo hare, pero primero ¡Transformación!

Un aro de luz paso por todo su cuerpo dejando ver su lado fantasma. Luego de eso miro a Mortis y tomo su mano. Tuvo un sentimiento extraño.

Era como perder todo el aliento pero sin sofocarse, como si el corazón dejare de latir, pero sin morir, fue lo más extraño que había sentido. Y tan pronto empezó, termino.

Danny exhalo tratando de tomar una bocana grande de aire, pero fue diferente, sus pulmones estaban vacios, sus venas secas y su corazón marchito.

-¿Qué… Que es esto? ¿Qué paso?-cuestiono mirando sus manos, seguía en modo fantasma, o al menos eso pensó.

Mortis apareció un pequeño espejo y se lo dio a Danny. Tenía su cabello negro y sus ojos azules, su rostro lucia pálido, casi blanco, pero seguía con su traje de fantasma.

-_Estas muerto_-le dijo Mortis-_No tan literalmente por que aun hay un fino hilo de vida en ti, por eso tus ojos y tu cabello son los de tu forma humana_-Luego desapareció el espejo-_Tengo que irme, pero recuerda lo que dije, tienes solo una hora, aunque no importa cual camino tomes, al final el destino será siempre el mismo…_

-¿Qué signi-?

Pero Danny no pudo terminar la pregunta, pues Mortis desapareció dejando a Danny más confundido que al principio.


	12. Plan de huída

_Bueno, aqui esta el capitulo 12 y de nuevo mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, tratare de acabarlo para esta semana si la escuela me deja, jeje, ya solo quedan 3 capitulos pero estoy pensando en tro proyecto._

_De nuevo mil gracias por sus comentarios y espero y les guste la continuación._

_ENJOY! D_**

* * *

**

**The Chronicles of a Ghost**

**Capitulo 12: _Plan de huída._**

Danny coloco su mano en la frente, se sentía extraño. Luego miro hacia al suelo, sobrevolaba la colina en la que minutos antes había estado.

-No puede ser…-se dijo mirando al pie de la colina.

Fue al pie de la misma y vio lo que parecía alguien inconsciente. Se acercó poco a poco temiendo lo peor, luego trato de darle la vuelta al cuerpo para ver quien era, pero su mano solo lo atravesó como un…

"… _Fantasma…"_ pensó _"Creo que ahora de verdad soy una fantasma…"_

Rodeo a la persona para de nuevo saber de quien se trataba, aunque un presentimiento en el fondo de su corazón le decía que él ya sabía quien era. Luego, finalmente lo vio.

Sintió un hueco enorme en su estomago al verse a si mismo inconsciente en el pasto. Fue como aquella vez que había utilizado el Cazafantasmas Fentom y literalmente se había partido en dos, su lado fantasma y su lado humano, pero era diferente.

Su lado humano lucia igual de pálido que él, trato de tocarlo pero de nuevo fue inútil, pero dedujo que estaba frio, aun así pudo notar un débil y muy ligero respiro que aun daban sus pulmones.

-No estoy muerto… -se dijo-Aun…

-Hola Danny…

* * *

-¿Y por que no lo dijeron antes!-grito Maddie.

Maddie, Jack y Jazz Fentom, así como Tucker y Sam aun seguían dentro de la Cámara Fentom, pero a diferencia de hace 5 minutos, ahora Maddie estaba totalmente fuera de si, enojada, preocupada, angustiada.

Y no era para menos, siendo que ese día se había enterado de tantas cosas, cosas que aun le resultaba difícil de creer, pero ante las pruebas irrefutables, no podía hacer nada, ella simplemente deseaba que todo aquello fuera un sueño, una horrible pesadilla.

-Nosotros… Nosotros no sabíamos que él…-dijo Tucker cabizbajo.

Tucker y Sam acababan de contarle la historia del anillo, claro, omitiendo los detalles en los que Danny tendría que luchar con su yo del futuro.

-¡Aun así debieron decirnos¡Era su responsabilidad!-volvió a reclamar Maddie.

-Maddie, cariño, cálmate-trato de decir Jack.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme, Jack¡Si mi niño esta allá afuera peleando contra un fantasma que va a matarlo!-La voz de Maddie se quebró de repente, su hijo o su niño, como solía decirle de cariño, ahora mitad fantasma estaba a punto de dar la batalla que, seguramente acabaría con su joven vida, o lo que le quedaba de ella-¡Tenemos que hacer algo, Jack!-dijo abrazándolo y soltándose a llorar.

-Lo haremos Maddie, lo haremos-dijo consolándola, su tono de voz había cambiado súbitamente, era apagado, no como cuando solía emocionarse al ir tras la casería de un fantasma, jamás se le había visto así-Saldremos de aquí y lo ayudaremos, no le pasara nada…

-¿Sam¿Te sientes bien?

Jazz pareció notar que Sam no se sentía bien. Su color de piel había cambiado radicalmente, se había puesto casi tan blanca como un papel y parecía que perdería el equilibrio en cualquier momento.

…_. Sam… Sam…_

-Yo… Yo…

Luego solo colocó su mano sobre su pecho, como queriendo recuperar el aliento. Solo cerro los ojos.

-Sientate-dijo Jazz llevándola hasta la cama-Mejor que descanses, debió ser todo esto…-luego se calló de repente, su voz se quebró-Pero saldremos de aquí y ayudaremos a Danny.

Luego se alejo un poco.

… _Sam… Sam…_

Había una voz, alguien que la llamaba a lo lejos…

… _¿Danny?... ¿Eres tú?..._

La voz comenzaba a hacerse más clara y parecía estar dentro de su cabeza…

… _Sam… Estare bien no te preocupes…_

-Danny-susurro abriendo los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa Sam¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto Tucker.

-¿Qué paso?

-Te desvaneciste, parecía que te desmayarías…

-Auch… Siento como si me fuera a estallar la cabeza-dijo Sam colocando su mano en la frente. Intento ponerse de pie, pero de repente un sentimiento de terror le llego al corazón obligándola a sentarse de nuevo.

-No te pares-dijo Tucker-Descansa.

Sam miro hacia la puerta, seguía cerrada pero a diferencia que los padres de Danny trataban de abrirla, Maddie con una computadora haciendo algunos cálculos y Jack buscando armas en una caja.

-¿Qué fue lo que sentiste?-le pregunto Tucker cuando.

Sam seguía con la mano sobre su corazón, como tratando de calmarlo.

-No lo se, fue una sensación extraña, como si me faltara el aire…

-Es extraño…

-Tucker… Es Danny, algo le pasa, lo siento-dijo angustiada.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo?

-No lo se… Es como si tuviéramos una especie de conexión… Sentí que me hablaba y dijo que… Que estaría bien, pero fue como si sintiera su pulso por un momento… Era tan… Tan débil…

Ambos guardaron silencio.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo Sam al fin-Tenemos que ayudar a Danny

-Pero ¿Cómo?

Sam miro a su alrededor buscando algo que les ayudara, de pronto de le ocurrió algo.

-Escucha Tucker-dijo acercándose para susurrarle-Vas a entrar al sistema de seguridad de la computadora y cuando lo hagas, no le digas a nadie, solo a mi…

-¿Por qué?

-Iremos con Danny y lo ayudaremos-Tucker la miro dudando-Por favor, confía en mi, lo traeremos de vuelta, pero para eso tenemos que hacer que sus padres y Jazz crean que todo esto es un sueño.

-¿Te volviste loca?

-¡No!-dijo reprochándole la duda-¡Y no me mires como si lo estuviera! Si Danny va a volver, y se que lo hará, tendremos que arreglar que sus padres no sepan que es mitad fantasma…

-Esta bien, esta bien-dijo Tucker sacando su PDA-Entrare al sistema de seguridad.

-Gracias, Tuck.

Sam se acercó a una especia de closet que había ahí, luego busco dentro y vio unos tanques de gas adormecedor.

"_No se que hace esto aquí"_ pensó _"Pero esto será útil"_

-Listo-dijo Tucker llegando por detrás y asustándola.

-Me asustaste-susurro-En fin, toma esto y póntelo, y no te lo quites por ningún motivo-dijo dándole una mascara.

Tucker y Sam se colocaron las mascaras, luego esta última abrió el tanque de gas somnífero dejando escapar un gas incoloro e inodoro.

-Bostezo Aaaaauuuuu, tengo sueño-dijo Jazz recostándose en una de las camas.

-También me siento algo… Cansado-dijo Jack recostándose sobre el suelo.

-También tengo sueño-dijo Maddie comenzando a cerrar los ojos-Pero tenemos que… Ayudar a…. Danny… Bostezo aaaauuuu

Finalmente cayo al suelo dormida también.

Sam le hizo señas a Tucker de que abriera la puerta, este último hizo algunos movimientos en su PDA y luego la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué haremos con ellas?-pregunto Tucker, aun sin quitarse la mascara.

-A Jazz la pondremos en su cuarto-luego fue hacia donde estaba ella-Ayúdame.

Con un poco de dificultad lograron subirla hasta su cuarto y la dejaron sentada frente a su escritorio, recostada sobre la computadora.

-¿Por qué no la ponemos en la cama?-pregunto Tucker.

-Por que así creerá que se quedo dormida haciendo algún trabajo-dijo Sam encendiendo la computadora.

-¿Y que haremos con los padres de Danny?

-Los dejaremos en la Cámara Fentom, luego inventaremos alguna excusa-Tucker la miro escéptico-No lo se, algo como que se quedaron dormidos trabajando hasta tarde…-contesto Sam.

-No funcionara-replico Tucker quitándose la mascara.

-No me importa si ahora funciona o no-dijo quitándose la mascara también-Ahora tenemos que ayudar a Danny

-Esta bien, pero ¿A dónde vamos? No sabemos donde esta

Sam cerro los ojos como concentrándose y colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho, cerca de su corazón

-Se donde esta-dijo abriendo los ojos al fin- Vamos, a Danny no le queda mucho tiempo…

Tucker y Sam salieron de la casa rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad, a una colina a la que solían ir a menudo los tres amigos, cuando no tenían de que preocuparse, cuando aun estaban juntos…


	13. Alma corrompida

_Bueno, de nuevo agradesco sus comentarios, son los que me animan a seguir la historia, que bueno que les siga gustando..._

_Sobre como acabara la historia, puedo decir que terminara bien y creanme, eso ya es decir mucho, de todos modos, le quedan dos capitulos más si es que no se me ocurre otra cosa y la pongo y alargo esta historia, y ya tengo en mente como acabara, ahí estan el punto P_

_Bueno, espero que les guste la continuación, y de nuevo mil gracias por sus comentarios D_

_ENJOY!_**

* * *

**

**The Chronicles of a Ghost**

**Capitulo 13: _Alma corrompida._**

Abandonada, más bien, desolada.

Así lucia Amity Park, rodeada de un gran escudo anti-fantasmas color verde, la ciudad estaba en alerta, se había prohibido salir de sus respectivas casas y solo los Hombres de Blanco se veían rondar por las calles.

Pero en una parte de la ciudad donde el escudo no alcanzaba a llegar había dos fantasmas que estaban a punto de batirse en duelo, para decidir el rumbo del futuro.

-Quien lo diría-dijo un fantasma-La muerte parece sentarte bien…

Daniel era su nombre, mejor conocido como Dan Phantom, de cabello blanco plateado y ojos rojos, miraba con burla a un segundo fantasma, esperando su respuesta.

-Aun no estoy muerto-le contesto otro fantasma, uno más joven, de cabello negro azabache y ojos azules. Daniel o Danny, como solían decirle, era, o más había dejado de ser un chico mitad fantasma, quien ahora estaba contra el tiempo para convertirse en fantasma por completo-Y no importa que muera, tu te iras, desaparecerás y esta vez será para siempre.

-¿Y como se supone que hare eso?-contesto Dan con burla-Entiende de una vez, que si yo estoy aquí, es por que aun serás como yo.

Por increíble que todo aquello pareciera, ese fantasma con el que hablaba el joven ojiazul era su yo futuro, y ahora estaba ahí, arriesgándolo todo para evitar ser como él.

-No me importa lo que digas-dijo Danny-Ahora no te dejare ir, te destruiré.

Luego Danny le lanzo un rayo de ectoplasma, muy poderoso que hizo que Dan saliera lanzado lejos de ahí.

"_Soy… Soy más fuerte…"_ pensó Danny _"Pero… ¿Por qué?"_

-Muy bien Daniel-dijo Dan poniéndose de pie-Pero yo soy más fuerte

Ahora Dan era el que había atacado pero, ante el asombro del mismo, Danny hizo un escudo de fuerza ectoplasmatica.

-Ya no… -los puños de Danny resplandecían-Ahora soy más fuerte que tú…-luego le lanzó una especie de red de ectoplasma, aprisionándolo. Dan seguía asombrado, incluso parecía asustado.

-No… No puedes… Vencerme-dijo Dan tratando de liberarse, cosa que fue en vano.

-Yo no diría eso-Danny se acercó a Dan y se dividió en cuatro-No se como, pero ahora yo soy más fuerte que tú…

Un Danny lo tomo por el cuello, elevándose un poco para que Dan quedara también al aire, luego lo golpeo, haciendo que un segundo Danny le lanzara una bola de energía ectoplasmatica, mientras que el tercer Danny le dio una especie de descarga eléctrica y el cuarto Danny, reincorporándose con sus anteriores yos, le lanzó un lamento fantasmagórico.

Dan quedo herido y casi inconsciente sobre el pasto.

Danny miro sus manos un momento, se sentía fuerte, más fuerte que nunca, sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa, vencer a cualquier enemigo, acabarlo, destruirlo…

-Jajaja…

La risa de su herido enemigo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te causa risa?-dijo Danny tomándolo por el cuello y comenzando a asfixiarlo-¿El hecho de que ahora soy yo el que patea tu trasero?

-No… Lo… Entiendes… ¿Cierto?-contesto a duras penas.

-¿Que debería entender?

Dan sonrió con malicia, Danny lo miró totalmente confundido, dejo de asfixiarlo, pero a cambio le dio un puñetazo arrojándolo al suelo.

-Podrás destruirme si quieres… -dijo tratando de ponerse de pie-Incluso si eso te da seguridad creyendo que así tu familia estará segura, pero mírate, comienzas a ser más fantasma que humano… Eso es lo que quería lograr, y lo estoy haciendo….

Fue entonces cuando Danny reacciono. Él nunca había tratado a ningún fantasma así, por muy peligroso que fuera, de hecho, nunca había sentido la necesidad de destruir a algún fantasma como la sentía en aquel momento…

Se sentía confundido.

-Estas cambiando Daniel… -dijo Dan-Y no podrás evitarlo…

Y era cierto, sus ojos, antes azules ahora eran rojos y su cabello comenzaba a tomar un color blanco plateado, estaba por convertirse en fantasma finalmente…

-¡MIENTES!-gritó furioso lanzándole un rayo de ectoplasma-¡Tratas de confundirme!

Luego fue hasta donde se encontraba Dan y le dio otro golpe en la cara, este último estaba débil y herido, ya no podía defenderse.

-Anda, quieres hacerlo ¿Cierto?-dijo con lo que le quedaba de aliento-Quieres destruirme, quieres que desaparezca de la faz de este mundo, crees que así tu familia estará segura, y tal vez lo este, pero cuando lo hagas, tu tomaras mi lugar…

-¡CALLATE!-grito lanzando su lamento fantasmagórico, pero Danny sabía que en el fondo él tenía razón.

Dan se quedo al fin en el suelo, sin la más mínima gana de levantarse y luchar, y aunque lo intentara era inútil.

Danny coloco sus manos sobre su rostro, de nuevo comenzaba a sentirse extraño, un frio estremecedor comenzaba a apoderarse de todo su cuerpo, pero contrario a lo que él pensaba, no le incomodo.

-No… No seré… Como tú…-dijo como si tratara de resistirse a que ese frío se apoderara de cada rincón de su alma, y luego lo comprendió al fin, estaba por morir y convertirse en fantasma por completo, por eso esa sed insaciable de destruir, de matar…

"_No puedo… No debo"_ pensó reprimiéndose el sentimiento.

-¿Lo vez?-dijo Dan al verlo luchar contra sus pensamientos-Ahora mismo estas luchando contra ti mismo, no tienes salida, a pesar de tu sacrificio terminaras siendo como yo… No importa cual camino tomes, al final el destino será siempre el mismo…

-¡NO¡CALLATE!-dijo lanzándole un rayo de ectoplasma, luego se dirigió a él y lo levanto del cuello-Te lo dije ya, no seré como tu

-Anda… Hazlo… Termina conmigo de una buena vez…

-Ya que insistes…

Danny se prepara para acabar con él por fin… Sabía que no debía, pero parecía ya no tener control sobre si mismo.

-¡DANNY NO LO HAGAS!

La voz de una chica se escucho cerca. Danny volteo para encontrarse con la mirada de preocupación de su gótica amiga, que acababa de llegar hasta la colina donde se desataba aquella pelea. Estaba agitada y unas cuantas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cara.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?... Tu no…

-Viejo, no tienes que hacer esto

Ahora era su amigo moreno el que acababa de llegar al lugar, igual de agitado que Sam.

Danny no creía que sus amigos estuvieran ahí.

-No lo hagas Danny-dijo Sam un poco más calmada

-No lo entiendes… -contesto Danny-Si lo no hago, regresara, no los dejara en paz, todo habrá sido en vano…

-No Danny, al contrario, si lo haces solo serás como él, y tal vez él desaparezca pero entonces tu ya no serás igual… Serás aquel del que has estado huyendo, al que has evitado… Serás él…

Danny miro a su enemigo, y como si lo viera por primera vez observo su estado, era deplorable y a pesar de eso aun seguía consiente. Luego lo soltó, asustado de si mismo.

-¿Qué he hecho?

Danny miro sus manos horrorizado, luego se dejo de caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Yo no… Yo no quería…

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, nunca pensó llegar tan lejos, jamás lo había hecho y ahora tenía miedo, todo por lo que había luchado, todo lo que había intentado evitar ahora se estaba haciendo realidad… Luego recordó algo…

"_No importa cual camino tomes, al final el destino será siempre el mismo…"_

Mortis había tenido razón.

Sam llego al lado de Danny mirándolo con angustia.

-No es tu culpa…-dijo para consolarlo.

-Sam tiene razón-dijo Tucker acercándose también.

-Si lo es-contesto muy serio. Luego noto que estaban cerca de él, se puso de pie rápidamente.

-Danny ¿Qué pasa contigo?-pregunto Sam confundida.

-No se acerquen-dijo alejándose un poco.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Tucker.

-Soy peligroso… Ya no… Ya no están seguros conmigo… Yo podría… Podría herirlos…

-No lo harás-dijo Sam tratando de acercarse, pero él se alejaba más.

-Sam, tal vez deberías escucharlo-dijo Tucker algo asustado.

-Tucker tiene razón-dijo Danny-Aléjate…

-No me pidas lo imposible Danny…

Danny se detuvo, pero Sam no lo hizo…

-¡No lo hagas!-pero Sam lo ignoró-¡NO TE ASERQUES!-dijo Danny levantando su mano derecha al tiempo que esta resplandecía dispuesto a atacarla...


	14. Adiós

Bueno, aqui esta la continuación, al fin le segui, les prometo que en la proxima semana llegaran los ultimos capitulos, MIL GRACIAS A TODOS Y TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, DE VERDAD

Ahora si, les dejo la continuación, espero y les guste. ENJOY!

**_

* * *

_**

**_The Chronicles of a Ghost_**

**Capitulo 14: _Adiós…_**

Fue un silencio aterrador lo que los cubrió, Tucker se quedo en shock ante aquella escena y Sam… Sam se detuvo en seco, su mirada lo decía todo, tristeza, decepción, miedo, increíble como todas esas emociones las podía expresar con sus ojos.

Y Danny lo entendió.

Su mano comenzó a temblar cuando comprendió lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué… Que estoy haciendo?-se dijo bajando su mano y ante las miradas de miedo de sus amigos.

-Tranquilo Danny-dijo Sam-No es tu culpa, tu no…

-No… No digan nada-dijo este al tiempo que se abrazaba a si mismo-Yo, tengo que irme…

Levanto su mirada. No quería hacerlo, pero tenia que hacerlo…

-¿Cómo que _tienes_ que irte?-dijo Sam algo nerviosa, ahora su mirada denotaba preocupación.

Danny cerró sus ojos concentrándose, luego detrás de él apareció una especie de portal como el que antes había usado para pasar del mundo de las sombras a la tierra. El chico lo miró un momento, luego dio media vuelta para encontrarse con los rostros confundidos de sus amigos.

-¿Danny?-dijo Sam esperando encontrar respuesta a la anterior pregunta hecha-¿Qué pasa? Tu no vas…

-Chicos, yo… -guardo silencio, luego miró al pie de la colina y señalo algo-Ahí esta mi cuerpo-dijo al fin, Sam soltó un gritito de terror al ver hacia donde Danny había señalado-Solo les pido que… Que lo lleven con mis padres…

-No… Danny, no lo hagas-dijo Sam.

Él solo negó con la cabeza.

-Me voy…

-¡No!-dijo Sam desesperada-Tucker ¡Ayúdame!

Pero este ultimo estaba paralizado, su mirada era de resignación.

-¡Tucker!

-Sam… Yo… -el moreno solo guardo silencio-Creo que él…

-¿QUE¿Vas a ponerte de su lado?

No le respondió, pero ese silencio lo hizo por él.

-Adiós chicos-dijo Danny dispuesto a entrar al portal.

-¡NO!

Sam corrió hacia donde estaba Danny y lo abrazo.

Para asombro de Danny fue como si el no fuera intangible, ella podía tocarlo, pero ¿Por qué?. Danny se separó y volteo para ver a su amiga, estaba llorando.

-Sam… No llores…

-¡No me digas que tengo que hacer!-dijo con tono molesto y angustiado, más angustiado.

-Yo…

-No te vayas, Danny, por favor-dijo abrazándolo de nuevo.

Danny seguía sin entender por que ella podía abrazarlo, hacia un rato atrás había intentado tocar su cuerpo y no había podido.

Sintió como el calor del cuerpo de Sam era reconfortante, como si le transmitiera su energía, parte de su fuerza, de su vida…

-Lo siento-dijo al fin separándose.

De nuevo estaba dispuesto a entrar al portal cuando escucho la voz de Tucker.

-¡AUXILIO!

Ambos voltearon para ver que pasaba, Tucker había bajado al pie de la colina acercándose al cuerpo de Danny cuando Dan lo había capturado sorpresivamente. Danny voló en su ayuda, al tiempo que el portal se cerraba.

-¿Que no tuviste suficiente?-dijo Danny-¡DEJALO IR!

-Para que me lo pides si sabes que no lo hare… Y sabes algo, no deberías descuidarte tan fácilmente.

Danny frunció el seño extrañado de aquellas palabras, pero lo entendió cuando escucho otro grito.

-¡DANNY!

Dan se había duplicado y había aparecido donde estaba Sam atrapándola y apareciendo de nuevo con Dan volviendo a ser uno.

-Esto es entre nosotros-dijo Danny muy molesto-Déjalos a ellos fuera de esto…

-No lo creo-dijo mientras les daba una descarga eléctrica y ambos caían inconscientes al piso-Pero seguro que ahora piensas destruirme ¿No?

Danny apretó sus puños con furia, estos comenzaron a resplandecer, Dan solo sonrió.

-Hazlo…

Le apunto con amabas manos…

_No Danny, al contrario, si lo haces solo serás como él, y tal vez él desaparezca pero entonces tu ya no serás igual… Serás aquel del que has estado huyendo, al que has evitado… Serás él…_

Luego le lanzo una especie de soga con la que lo amarró. Dan solo lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo tratando de liberarse-Si no me eliminas tu familia lo pagara, lo juro

-No, esto se acaba aquí, si te eliminó seré como tu, y es lo que voy a evitar-luego se concentro de nuevo y el portal apareció frente a él-La única forma de no ser como tu es no ser un fantasma y para no serlo tendrá que irme ahora…

Luego, para la sorpresa de Danny, Dan comenzó a desvanecerse. Danny lo miró extrañado, parecía que iba a desaparecer.

-Pero que… ¿Qué me esta pensando?-se cuestiono Dan-Me siento… Me siento débil…

Danny se preguntaba lo mismo, pero fue entonces cuando lo entendió todo.

-Ya no existirás-dijo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el portal-Si yo me voy ahora, tu ya no existirás… Y eso hare, hasta nunca…

Danny cruzo al mundo de las sombras, vio la tierra a través del portal como si la viera a través de una ventana.

-No… Esto no puede estar pasando-dijo Dan mientras se desvanecía cada vez más-¡NOOOOOOO!

Finalmente el grito de terror de Dan fue lo último que Danny escucho por que después desapareció.

-Lo hice-se dijo orgulloso-Lo logre…

El portal de entrada comenzó a cerrarse, le dio una ultima mirada a Tucker y Sam, ambos aun seguían inconscientes, pero ahora estaban a salvo, ellos y toda su familia.

-Adiós chicos, cuídense-dijo cabizbajo.

Finalmente el portal se cerró por completo. Se había ido, en definitiva.


	15. Una segunda oportunidad

_**The Chronicles of a Ghost**_

**Capitulo 15: _Una segunda oportunidad._**

Danny se quedo solo, suspendido en medio de la nada y con ese silencio eterno que solía acompañar aquel lugar.

Y de repente una luz cegadora empezó a aparecer, Danny entre cerro los ojos al ver que aquella luz comenzaba a avanzar más

-¿Qué esta pa--?

Pero la luz comenzó a cubrir todo hasta que finalmente alcanzo cada rincón de ese oscuro lugar.

Danny abrió los ojos y ahora estaba en un lugar diferente, al contrario del mundo de las sombras, ahora era todo blanco y también parecía infinito, no se veía nada ni nadie por ningún lado.

-¿Y ahora que¿De nuevo esto¿A dónde me mandaron ahora?

-_Una pregunta a la vez_-dijo una voz detrás de él.

Danny giró para ver de quien se trataba, era una niña de aproximadamente 10 años, tenía el cabello largo negro y los ojos azules, y llevaba una capa blanca, le recordaba en cierta forma a Danielle.

-¿Y tu eres…?-preguntó Danny.

-_Jeje ¿Cómo no lo sabes después de todo lo que ha pasado?_-dijo en tono de burla.

Danny solo la miró confundido. La niña solo soltó una risita más.

-_Muy bien, muy bien, me llamo Vita, soy el Ángel de la Vida_

-¿Cómo es que…?

-_¿… Dos niños tienen este tipo de "trabajo"?_-dijo adivinando su pensamiento-_Y si, tanto mi hermano como yo podemos leer la mente… Solo que mi hermano Mortis le gusta jugar con eso y no decir nada_-luego le sonrió-_Hermanos, quien los entiende, debes de saber de eso, tienes una hermana ¿No?_

-Eh… Si…

-_Veo que estas confundido_-dijo al verlo dudar-_Todas esas dudas en tu mente ¿Qué haces aquí¿Qué lugar es este¿Por qué estoy hablándote de todo esto¿Si dejare de leer tu mente?_

Danny se sonrojo ante lo último.

-_Jeje, descuida, ya no lo hare, y responderé tus preguntas. Primero ¿Qué lugar es este? Este es el mundo de la luz, lo se, es un tanto obvio, pero yo no soy quien le pone los nombres a los lugares, solo cumplo con explicarte. ¿Qué haces aquí? Bueno, la verdad es que ibas a ver a mi hermano y el te llevaría, pero hubo un cambio de planes, apuesto que no lo esperabas ¿Cierto?_

-Yo no…La verdad no…

_-Bueno, el punto es que en los últimos minutos en los que estuviste en la tierra tomaste una decisión que cambio todo_

-¿De que hablas?

_-Como tu lo dijiste, Dan desapareció por que tu entraste al portal a tiempo, un minuto más y te hubieras convertido en él, aunque tus amigos también ayudaron_

-¿Cómo?

_-Si no hubieran llegado hubieras matado a tu yo futuro e independientemente de que eso afectara después hubieras desatado el fantasma que hay en ti, como dijo tu amiga, aunque hubieras muerto te hubieras convertido en lo que tanto temías…_

Danny lo medito un momento, le debía mucho a Sam.

_-Lo se, esa chica te salvó-_dijo viendo como meditaba_-Lo siento, ahora si, dejare de leer tu mente. El punto es que ahora no vas a morir._

-¿Qué¿Por qué? Creí que el anillo…

_-La función del anillo era que murieras, así es-_dijo interrumpiéndolo_-Pero, hay algo que impide que te vayas._

Danny la miro dudando. Luego Vita abrió un portal hacia la tierra.

Tucker y Sam estaban cerca del cuerpo de Danny, pero esta ultima tenía estaba incada junto a él sollozando.

-Sam… Deberías… Deberías dejarlo ya… -dijo Tucker con un tono lúgubre-Danny esta…

-¡Cállate!-dijo Sam entre sollozos-¡No lo digas!

Tomo la fría mano de su amigo y cerro los ojos.

-¿Qué esta haciendo?-preguntó Danny.

Vita sonrió.

-_Hay algo con lo que ni mi hermano, ni yo, ni ningún otro fantasma puede_

-¿Qué es?

-_El amor_

-¿El amor?

-_Si_-luego miró a Sam-_El amor de ella hacia ti es tan grande, tan puro, que no deja que te vayas, ella hace que tu vida este aferrada a la tierra. No deja que te vayas._

-Pero si yo regreso, todo esto habrá sido en vano, Dan regresara

_-No, por que el ya desapareció, tu tomaste tu decisión y eso lo hizo desaparecer, si tu regresas no será como un fantasma…_

-Quieres decir que… Que yo…

_-No morirás-_dijo sonriendo_-Su amor te salvo la vida… Y tu decisión acabo con el futuro que tanto temías_

-Pero no entiendo como la decisión que tome pudo cambiar todo

_-Daniel, no importa lo que uno o lo que las circunstancias digan, al final son nuestras decisiones las que muestran realmente quienes somos y quienes seremos… Lo único que decide nuestro destino son nuestras acciones…-_rió al ver la cara de confusión de Danny_-Lo que quiero decir es que pudiste destruirlo y no lo hiciste, a pesar que estabas por doblegarte para hacerlo… Le perdonaste la vida, un acto de humanidad infinita, a pesar de que ya eras un fantasma, eso hizo que Dan desapareciera, recuerda que el no tiene lado humano y al hacer esto demostraste que aunque fueras un fantasma aun tenías humanidad y no serías como él…_

_-_Espera ¿Yo era un fantasma?

-_Si, en el momento que quisiste atacar a tu amiga fue cuando tu tiempo se agoto y te convertiste en fantasma…_

_-_Pero Mortis dijo…

-_Olvida lo que mi hermano dijo, él a veces se equivoca_

-Pero… él dijo que no importaba el camino, que al final el destino sería el mismo… Quiso decir que yo sería un fantasma cualquiera que fuera mi decisión…

-_Y es cierto, tu destino es seguir siendo fantasma, pero no como ese lado tuyo decía, si no como el joven mitad fantasma que siempre has sido…_

Danny sonrió al escuchar aquello.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-dijo sin poder contener la alegría.

-_Si…_-dijo vita sonriendo-_¿Y que esperas? Te están esperando_

Danny se dirigió al portal, luego miro a Vita y regreso para abrazarla.

-¡Gracias Vita!

-_Wow, no me lo esperaba_-dijo Vita algo sorprendida-_Y eso que puedo leer tu mente. Anda joven Daniel, vete ya. Cuídate y cuida a los tuyos._

-Lo hare, te lo aseguro.

Danny le hecho una última sonrisa a Vita y luego atravesó el portal llegando de nuevo a la tierra.

* * *

Bueno, antes que nada, gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, y aclarando por que en el foro muchos me preguntaron no es el capitulo final, cuando sea el final yo se los dire D, de nuevo gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, y también me gustaría decir que yo que muchos pensaron que mataría a Danny, y debo decir que esa era mi intención cuando inicie el fic, pero no pude, no me atrevi, simplemente es Danny y lo amo demasiado como para matarlo, así que simplemente no pude y aunque lo intentara de nuevo no podría P, en fin espero que les guste y no se pierdan el proximo y ultimo capitulo: _El sol de un nuevo día. _Gracias por su atención. 


	16. El sol de un nuevo día

Bien, lo inevitable ha llegado y aqui lo tienen: el capitulo final D

Bueno, no lo publicare sin antes agradecerles a todos los que se tomarón la molestia de leer mi fic, aqui vamos:

A **Mina Orimoto**, que fue la primera que publico un review y de verdad te lo agradesco, me emocione tanto cuando vi tu comentario publicado que casi enseguida publique el siguiente capitulo, además de ser una de las más fieles seguidoras de mi historia, mil gracias.

A **HaldamirElf**, que estoy casi segura que es del foro y me ayudo a resolver algunos problemas cuando recien publique el fic D

A **SamxDanny-ely**, que bueno que te gusto la intensidad dela historia, espero y el final sea de tu agrado.

A** -'-8-karo-8-'- **(si se escribe así?), otra de las fieles seguidoras, que fue de las que más reviews dejo, tu apoyo fue de mucha ayuda, mil gracias.

A **Krystal Elric**, que bueno que te agrado la historia D

A** GotichGirl,** no te vi muy seguido (bueno, lei), pero igual te agradesco el que leyeras mi historia D

A **Bell Potter**, que también fue de las que más reviews dejo y estuvo muy pendiente de la historia, espero que el final sea de tu agrado.

A **MaOkO**, que también fue de las que estuvo dejando reviews seguido, espero no haber causado ningun infarto con alguno de mis capitulos, y que este ultimo sea lo que esperabas.

A **ceci-94-fanatik**, que fuiste de las que me alagaste P, pero que bueno que te gusto la historia, ojala y te guste el final.

Y a **DARKSOUL196**, que espero que te guste el final D

Y si me falto alguien disculpen, pero a todos de nuevo mil gracias D

Y no es la ultima vez que leen mis historias, de hecho tengo dos proyectos en mente, les dejo una pequeña sinopsis de cada uno:

**The Ghost City. **

**La graduación llego y nada mejor para celebrarlo que un viaje por toda Europa antes de entrar a la universidad, pero para Danny es dificil relajarse cuando lo persigue una extraña fantasma. Todo se vuelve confunso cuando el viaje termina y regresa a una abandonada y desolada Amity Park sin ninguna señal de vida por ninguna parte... **

**Sin titulo aun... **

**Amity Park, 20 años en el futuro. Amity Park era una ciudad tranquila hasta aquella invansión fantasma que separo a Emily de sus padres. Ahora tendra que sobrevevir a base de sus recuerdos y conservando la esperanza de que algún día todo se solucionara, pero ¿En realidad sera así?**

Bueno, espero que les guste el final. ENJOY!

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Chronicles of a Ghost**_

**Capitulo 16: _El sol de un nuevo día._**

No podían verlo. Danny estaba flotando por encima de ellos, miro su mano, seguía en su forma fantasma, pero parecía estar un poco transparente, podía ver a través de él mismo.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba su cuerpo y se volvió uno.

-Por favor-susurraba Sam aun con los ojos cerrados-No te vayas…

-Sam… Deja ya esto…-dijo Tucker, su voz era débil y ronca, a penas y pudo pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-¡No¡Me niego a dejarlo ir!-gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas-Yo… Yo…

Luego soltó la mano de su amigo y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

-Él no esta… Él no… -le resultaba difícil hablar.

-No… No llores-dijo la cansada voz de Danny mientras poco a poco abría los ojos-Te dije que todo estaría bien…

Sam dejo de llorar mientras poco a poco quitaba las manos de sus rostro para ver a una pálido Danny despierto en el suelo, vivo.

-¿Da… Danny?-preguntó como si todo aquello fuera un sueño.

-El mismo-dijo tratando de reincorporarse, pero le resultaba difícil, se sentía cansado.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-dijo Sam al momento que lo abrazaba y las lagrimas brotaban de nuevo de sus ojos, esta vez de alegría-¡Estas vivo!

-¡Viejo, lo lograste!-dijo Tucker al momento que también lo abrazaba.

-Tranquilos, les dije que todo estaría bien-luego sus amigos lo soltaron al fin-Tienen que tenerme más confianza…

-Pero es que tu… Y luego Dan… Y después…

Tucker no sabía ni por donde empezar a preguntar.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-preguntó Sam al fin.

-Bueno, fue gracias a ustedes…

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Tucker-Con detalles

-Bueno, si no hubieran llegado, hubiera matado a mi yo futuro y como dijiste tu Sam, eso me habría convertido en él…

-¿Solo por eso?-preguntó Tucker-Pero…

-Es que es muy complejo de explicar…-dijo Danny pensándolo un poco, pero noto que lo dolía la cabeza, así que lo dejo-Además… Hay gente que… -guardo silencio mientras por un segundo miro de reojo a Sam-Nada… Olvídenlo ya, vamos a casa

Entre Tucker y Sam lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Sam.

-Cansado, pero bien-dijo con una leve sonrisa-Igual estoy vivo

-Vamos, te llevaremos a casa-dijo Tucker.

-Si… ¡Oh no!-dijo Danny parándose en seco.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Sam.

-Mis padres… ¿Ahora como les explico que soy mitad fantasma?

Sam solo miró a Tucker con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Lo vez? Te dijo que serviría de algo…

-¿De que hablan?-preguntó Danny confundido.

-Tucker y yo nos encargamos de tus padres y Jazz

-¿Qué hicieron?

-Bueno, digamos que creerán que todo fue un sueño, así que tu solo nos sigues el juego ¿Entendido?

-Supongo…

Sam y Tucker ayudaron a Danny a ponerse de pie y luego se dirigieron a su casa.

Llegando a esta estaba todo en silencio.

-¿Dónde están todos?-preguntó Danny

-Dormidos-dijo Tucker-A Sam se le ocurrió dormirlos con un gas somnífero que había en la Cámara Fentom, luego yo me metí al sistema y logramos salir de ahí

-Sip-dijo Sam mientras ayudaba a Danny a sentarse en su cama-Jazz esta en su cuarto y tus padres siguen en la Cámara Fentom-luego miro a Tucker-Tucker, saca el juego de mesa de la otra vez y colócalo en el suelo, como si estuviéramos jugando…

-¿Y que les diré cuando despierten?

-Pues nada-dijo Sam como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo-Se despertaran asustados y buscándote, pero cuando suban y te vean aquí creerán que todo fue un sueño

-¿Y Jazz?

-Sera lo mismo…

-No lo creo-dijo Jazz mientras entraba al cuarto-Lo escuche todo…

-Jazz… Que gusto verte-dijo Danny nervioso-¿De que hablas?

Pero no le respondió, se acercó hasta donde estaba Danny y luego…

¡PAF!

Le soltó una cachetada.

-¿Qué te pasa?-reclamo Danny-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Qué por que lo hice¡No soy yo la que debe explicaciones aquí!-dijo en tono de reproche-¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Qué acaso no piensas?

-Pero…

-¡No pongas excusas que nada justifica lo que hiciste!

Luego un par de lagrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de su hermana.

-¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!-dijo mientras lo abrazaba-No entiendes que… Que… Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer…

Danny se quedo paralizado por un segundo, luego la abrazó también.

-No lo volveré a hacer-dijo al fin-Te lo juro

Jazz lo soltó al fin, al momento que secaba sus lagrimas.

-¿Y que le dirás a mama y papa?-dijo mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-Bueno, creo que Tucker y Sam ya arreglaron eso-dijo mientras Tucker seguía acomodando algunas piezas del juego de mesa.

-Listo-dijo poniéndose de pie-Ahora solo falta…

-¡DANNY!

El gritó de su madre lo sobresalto al momento que ella entraba al cuarto.

-¡Danny¿Estas bien¿No estas herido?-dijo al momento que entraba y se acercaba para examinarlo.

-Estoy bien mama-dijo mirando de reojo a sus amigos-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

-¡FANTASMA!

Esta vez era su padre el que había entrado gritando al cuarto.

-¡Tu eras un fantasma!-dijo su padre al momento que también se acercaba también para examinarlo-No te preocupes hijo, solo te haremos unas pruebas y… ¿Qué?

Danny miró a su hermana, a Sam y a Tucker y luego se soltaron riendo.

-Es una broma ¿Cierto?-dijo Jazz.

-No… -dijo su madre confundida-Te vimos transformarte y…

-Mama, eso es algo… Irreal-dijo Danny aun riendo-¿Yo¿Un fantasma¡Imposible! Debieron estar soñando…

-Pero te vimos antes de que te fueras y…

-¿Irme¿A dónde? No he salido en todo el día. Tucker, Sam y yo hemos estado aquí todo el día desde que llegamos del hospital, jugando-dijo señalando el juego que Tucker segundos antes había colocado en el suelo.

-Pero no lo entiendo…-dijo Maddie confundida-Tu padre y yo estábamos abajo, en la Cámara Fentom

Danny miro a Sam pidiéndole ayuda, pero esta solo se encogió en hombros, habían olvidado el detalle de cómo ellas estaban ahí.

-Eso es por que me estaban mostrando el lugar-dijo Jazz-Cuando Danny llego del hospital subió a su cuarto a jugar, luego me mostraron la Cámara Fentom, dijeron que harían un par de cosas más antes de marcharse y yo me retire de ahí. Cuando volví a bajar para ver como estaban vi que estaban dormidos

-¿Dormidos?-preguntó Maddie.

-Si, no quise interrumpirlos así que los deje descansar. Debieron estar muy cansados

-Si, supongo-dijo Maddie mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza, aun confundida.

-¡Ja! Eso debió ser-dijo Jack-Soñamos que Danny era un fantasma, lo cuál tendría lógica por que es realmente ilógico.

-Papa tiene razón-dijo Jazz-Deberían seguir descansando-luego los llevo hasta la puerta-Recuerden que Danny también tiene que descansar

-Es… Esta bien-dijo Maddie-Sam, Tucker, pueden quedarse si quieren, solo llamen a su casa

-Muchas gracias, señora Fentom-dijo Sam-Lo haremos

-Esta bien-dijo Maddie, luego miró de nuevo a Danny-Tienen razón, es ilógico. Que descanses cariño.

-Gracias mama, lo hare

Luego, Jazz, Maddie y Jack salieron del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-¡Wow! Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Tucker-No creí que funcionaria

-La verdad, yo tampoco-dijo Danny-Pero muchas gracias chicos, no lo hubiera logrado sin ustedes

-Para eso son los amigos-dijo Sam.

-Chicos, llamare a mis padres, no tardó-dijo Tucker al momento que salía del cuarto no sin antes hacerle señas a Danny de que era su oportunidad.

-Sam yo… Tengo que agradecerte

-No tienes que hacerlo-dijo mientras se sentaba junto a él-La verdad es que si no fuera por que Tucker se metió al sistema yo no…

-No por eso-dijo interrumpiéndola-Por salvarme la vida

-¿De que hablas?

Danny suspiro tomando valor, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, pero no le importo, solo tomo la mano de su amiga al momento que la miraba a los ojos, con la esperanza de que ella leyera en estos lo que trataba de decirle y así evitar decirlo él mismo, pero eso no pasaría.

-Cuando dije que me salvaron la vida así fue, pero… Pero tu me ayudaste más…

-¿Por qué?

-Por que… Aferraste mi alma a la tierra…

-¿Cómo hice eso?

-Con tu amor…-dijo bajando la mirada.

La mano de Sam comenzó a temblar también y sin embargo no soltó la de Danny, se aferro más a ella.

-¿A que… A que te refieres?

-Sam yo…

Sam sintió frio en su mano, luego miró y noto que la mano de su amigo estaba invisible.

Danny la miró por un momento mientras sentía que no necesitaba de las palabras para expresarle su sentir, una acción dice más que mil palabras y esos ojos violetas le decía también que había algo que ella quería decir.

Así que la beso. Sentía mariposas en sus estomago y como aquello era algo que le parecía raro, pero a la vez lo disfrutaba, y a pesar de que anteriores veces (dos para ser exactos) ya la había besado, esa fue diferente, pues casi pudo asegurar que ella también lo estaba disfrutando.

No quería que eso acabara, ojala y el tiempo se hubiera detenido, pero no fue así. Maldijo la necesidad de aire y a su razón por recordarle lo que había hecho y que estaba mal.

-Yo… Lo siento… No debí-dijo nervioso.

Pero no escucho reproches ni reclamos de parte de su amiga, esta solo estaba aun atónita ante aquello.

Coloco su mano sobre sus labios como si le hubiera robado el aire, un suspiro.

-Perdón-volvió a decir Danny-No…

-No… No digas nada-susurro Sam al momento que tomaba su mano de nuevo.

Danny sonrió al ver la mirada dulce que le daba Sam, aquella que le aseguraba que ella sentía lo mismo.

-Supongo que no tengo que dar explicaciones-dijo Danny sonrojado.

-No-dijo acercándose a él-Pero igual puedes volver a decirlo como hace un momento.

Danny se acerco a ella al momento que la tomaba por la barbilla de la manera más tierna y volvía a depositar aquel suspiro que parecía haberle robado segundos antes.

**FIN**


End file.
